Real World
by TheConspiracyTheory
Summary: Reupload of an old fic. Alternate-universe, Yullen. Allen grows up in a secluded life, until one day he meets Kanda.


THIS IS A REUPLOAD

I took this story down quite some time ago because I really disliked it. But then again it was one of the first things I ever wrote and I'm semi-proudish of it nowadays, because looking back I would never have the time or effort to write something like this. So here it is again, back up as one long chapter/

**Real World**

_Prologue of Time_

The war broke that out in the end of the 19th century finally ended. Survivors eventually died one way or the other, like how things will eventually die anyways, even I died.

But this story I am to write has nothing to do with the war, in fact it was not too long ago, it occurred. The story of two people, reincarnations and oddly enough they all met each other, the warriors of the Black Order, from over a century ago. Perhaps it was chance or coincidental as although I am a god and it is known that gods cannot control life or death, it's given before gods can even take action.

At one time, many years ago, when I came down as a human, I was known as Bookman and even before that I was known as Bookman Junior. My master, Bookman took me in to become his successor knowing what I was; not a human at all. Implanted within me are my pasts, 49 when I was part of the Order, 53 now. During the Great War I was known as Lavi, Exorcist of the Order. Most called me Bookman Junior and knew me as Bookman Junior and then the old man died I became Bookman and known as Bookman. I don't know what happened to my successors, but I know that they are still out there recording the hidden history.

That's beside the point, however.

Some did call me Lavi back then, but that was the ones closer to me. Now they call me Time, my true name in the skies. But today after a series of events, I sit in the café _they_ often visited and typing as I recount a story of the past few months.

The story I am about to tell is about two of my best friends: Allen Walker and Yuu Kanda. Two formidable Exorcists of the Black Order, however they were like black and white back then. But now in the 21st century things have been altered, changed.

And this tale begins in the last few days of the 20th century where a ragged red-haired man in his 30's trudges down the snowy streets towards the house of his brother. There was an eerie quietness in the neighbourhood although it was Christmas Eve. The lamp lit up the man as he leaned against a lamp pole, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter he leaned back for a while in his heavy black coat and looked up to the sky, sighing. As he finished his cigarette he threw it carelessly at the floor and continued down the street. Finally reaching the door of an extravagant manor he moved his hand into the folds of his coat and fingered the black and gold gun.

"Looks like you're not gonna ever see Christmas, that's 'cos I'm here, Mana."

**Time 1: Setting the Stage**

Marian Cross a middle aged man known for ditching his missions and getting drunk as well as flirting with any girl that had an ample chest.

Yes, Marian Cross of the 21st century is still well known for these acts, however not as a General of the Black Order but as a top agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation, otherwise known as the FBI. As a top agent of the FBI you'd expect him to be a bit more responsible, but as they say 'there's a first for everything'.

So where was I? Oh, right talking about Christmas.

It was Christmas Eve when Marian Cross finally decided to do something about his growing list of missions. He chose one in particular; _arrest Mana Walker if he refuses to come quietly, kill him. _These types of mission, 'kill or kill' were Marian Cross' favourite, but he chose this particular one for a reason, Mana Walker was his brother.

Arriving at the Walker's front door, barging straight in and heading to the only source of light that came from the end of the corridor and facing the visible arm and leg uncovered by the armchair, he flipped out his FBI identification and an arrest warrant and with amazing authorisation that most knew Marian Cross didn't have, he said, "Marian Cross, FBI agent and by the law of fair conduct, you are hereby arrested, Mana Walker, for illegal surgery and mutilations of a human being, come quietly, or else."

"Or else? Kill me? You brother?" laughed Mana Walker, who got up and sauntered slowly towards Cross, both of them trying to have more superiority than the other as they stood a metre apart from each other. Cross continued to stare and Mana exercised his tongue again, "The child mother would always laugh about and yell at and call ' hopeless'?"

"Shut the fuck up, this has nothing to do with _that _fucking family, so are you coming quietly or not?" shouted Cross, retaliating.

"Angry now? You know I won't come, jail life isn't life for me," sneered Mana, "Or are you too much of a wi–."

Cut short Mana stumbled back, wide eyed, clutching his heart he fell back onto the tiled floor. Cross came forward and leaned over, looking down at the slowly dying man.

"Sorry, Mana, silenced gun, no one's gonna come and you were the one that mother really laughed about, _wimp_," said the agent quietly.

Eyes widening again, he whispered in his dying breath, "Take care of Al-Allen Wal_ker_."

"Rest in peace, Mana Walker."

Silence enveloped the hallway, after minutes everything was still until it was broken by a soft pattering of footsteps down the stairs, as the footsteps came into light there was a small child dressed in thin pyjamas, but as his face was illuminated it revealed a pale face, white hair that was unnatural for a child of his age and the most noticeable thing in the dim light was the scar that ran down his left eye, red and raw. On closer inspection Cross also realised that his arm was deformed, a scaly red, with some type of green jewel shaped into a cross imbedded beneath the skin.

"Mana?" questioned the child.

He took a few more steps forward, "Mana?"

He knelt down beside the dead man, "Mana?" he repeated, shaking him lightly.

Looking up at the obstacle to the light emitted from the hanging chandelier, the boy seemed to have noticed the red-haired man standing there for the first time. He continued to look up and down, again and again as if trying to understand the situation, it would have been comical if it wasn't for the situation.

And as if it suddenly clicked, "Mana… You killed Mana," exclaimed the boy, eyeing the gun in the living man's hand, "You killed Mana! You're a baddie," and he started to throw useless punches at the stomach of the FBI agent's stomach," You're a baddie! Mana! Mana!"

"Shut up, kid," said Cross indifferently and calmly.

"No, you killed Mana!'

"Calm down brat, do you even fucking know what that man has been doing to you?"

"Mana…Mana…he never…"mumbled the boy after a few minutes calming down with sleepy eyes looking up at the agent.

"Sorry kid, but that's life. Tired?" said the man, picking up the boy and taking him up to the room that the boy pointed out as his and dropped him into the bed and left the room.

"So that's Allen Walker?" said Cross quietly to himself, pulling out the mission briefing from his coat pocket and read out the rest of the mission from killing Mana Walker.

"When Mana Walker is killed or arrested, there is a child in his household, this child goes by the name of Allen Walker. His suspected age is almost 12. If the intelligence is correct Allen Walker was an orphan and he was taken in by the FBI over 10 years ago, yet Mana Walker took the child from the FBI's hands and it is highly likely that Allen Walker is the one that triggered this arrest warrant. Meaning it is highly Allen Walker is subject to Mana Walker's experiments. Once Mana Walker is out of the way, it is your mission to take care of the child under your roof until the FBI comes and retrieves the child. Once Mana Walker is gone, please contact the Headquarters on XXXX-XXXX."

Slipping the paper back into his coat and in the same action he pulled out a mobile phone and dialled XXXX-XXXX.

The dialling tone rung and in the background amidst the darkness of the night, the bells tolled midnight.

**Two Years Later**

Two years have come and gone since Mana Walker died. Marian Cross took guardianship of the once again orphaned boy, Allen Walker, and they moved to Cross' old home, which was a large mansion, known as the Blue Eden Manor and it was situated in Mayell which lay on the outskirts of the major city district.

They moved in a week after Mana Walker's death; New Year's Eve. Allen Walker slowly grew accustomed to his new life, where he was given freedom that Mana Walker would never allow; however he was still more restricted than the ordinary 12 year old. It was either direct orders from the FBI Headquarters or what Cross believed to be right, Allen Walker was confined within the walls of the Blue Eden Manor, and if he ever left the house, public eyes never saw him.

As a lively child of fourteen, Allen Walker was well taught (by his private tutor Reever Wenham) and was bright and friendly, even though he was deprived of the outside world.

Cross was never really home, he was either out raking up debts for the FBI to pay off or drinking and with the slightest percentage he would be working. Due to this Allen would be either in lessons of various things from Mathematics to music (in particular the piano) or in his room (usually on the computer) or in his garden.

Cross' mansion was a large one. The two storey opulence was spread over ten thousand square metres of land, however most of the area was just empty house. Allen occupied a small space (small in comparison to the rest of the house) near the main road, although Cross didn't really favour this idea at first, but after a while the favouring disappeared into the back of his mind. His was room right near the main road and was in a 'U' shape. The inner hole was surrounded by glass that looked into Allen's room and a high brick wall (that had a few bricks dislodged here and there from age and no care) that enclosed the house away from the road. What was in the hole was a peaceful patch of garden, which consisted of a porch swing right in the middle and numerous amounts of different plants ranging from tall trees to rose bushes, there was also a pond, of lilies, lotuses and carp, which followed a wide stream into the main garden. This was the place Allen would pass his days in when he didn't have classes or anything alike.

Speaking of classes, Allen Walker wasn't the ordinary teenager, not just in appearance but in mental. Being _rescued_ by Marian Cross he had secured a place in the FBI. That was the excuse of why he was in the FBI, but in reality it was something deeper and harsher, something forgotten, something that was to be kept a secret.

Once every now and then his trainer Cloud Nine (She was associated with Marian Cross and was also a top agent of the FBI) would come by and test him upon how well he trained. Other days he would do a circuit of different training methods around the entire mansion watched over by his 'butler' Komui Li who in reality had Allen to do whatever Allen Walker had to do and then he'd run off and start building robots (which he named Komurin) in order to exterminate any 'octopi' that got too close to his dear little sister: Lenalee Li.

After his daily routine and classes Allen then spent the time gardening his own garden. If there was the free time, then he'd fetch his laptop from his room and connect to the wireless network that ran through the entire house, and complete some missions for Cross through hacking the criminals computers and databases, just for the fun of it.

With all this work the mansion also had one of the best cooks, Jerry. He was a pink haired man who was seemingly gay; i.e. he acted gay, but nonetheless he singlehandedly managed the kitchen and fed Allen to the boy's heart content, which usually involved quite a lot.

Daily life for Allen was repetitive yet different each time and joyful. As life went on time followed and a week before Christmas (which was when Allen's birthday was; the 25th of the December) the Tiedoll 'family' moved to Mayell, into the mansion across the Blue Eden Manor. Little did the residents living across the newly occupied house events were to unfold from this.

Just before Christmas I had also moved into Mayell (that was because the Gods thought it was time to kick Time down to Earth and then come back a lifetime later and tell them stories) and maybe it was just coincidence that the warriors of the secret war were all in one small district, even I believed so, all of us in such a small pinpoint in this world. But we're here, meaning the stage was set for us to dance across and act each event out and that is when the curtains are lifted and out act begins.

**Time 2: Passing and Peepholes**

The cast has arrived, the stage is set, all that is left is from the events to unfold. So as I continue to type this story up, events unfold.

It was dawn when Allen Walker awoke with a start. Bangs and booms could be heard from outside, curious he caught sight of a truck and an array of rather odd people across the road, as he clambered out of bed and looked through the hidden hole in the brick wall, pushing away the still wet ferns.

The odd group of people consisted of an old man with frizzy grey hair, chipped glasses and an unkempt appearance, then there was another with a humongous figure of a man who had headphones on, after that there was a cheery yet somewhat cunning teen that looked a bit like a clown, balancing a ball on his head, next there was a young man with rather spiky hair and a simple face and followed by that, there was a male or female figure who had long black hair up in a ponytail and straight fringe. All of them where lugging cardboard moving boxes of items into the house across the road.

Allen continued to stare for some time as the truck began to empty, the house filling up with the boxes and the sun rises.

If it wasn't for his alarm, which usually went off at 7:30 a.m., Allen would have continued to look at his new neighbours. But instead he broke off his stare and went back to his room turning off his alarm and returning to his daily routine, pushing the recent event to the back of his mind.

It wasn't until late afternoon he was relieved from his classes, heading towards his garden something suddenly popped back into mind, this morning. In a bit of a rushed manner he pushed away the ferns that obscured his sight to the outside world he saw something else entirely different to what he was used to, not the green grass and black tar, instead he found himself looking at a mass of black, curious on closer inspection it was cloth. Overly curious Allen picked up a stick and poked it, as if that would help in ridding the object that was obstacle to his view of the outside world.

A growl was heard and as quickly focused back to the brick hole he saw a black, cold and deep eye looking back.

It blinked.

He blinked.

It blinked again.

And with that Allen jumped up and scrambled away. He turned around and headed into the trees as an almost black, yet not eye stared at the retreating white figure.

A few more days past and a similar incident didn't occur again, although Allen would look through his little hole to the world every moment he had, ditching any work he'd usually do for Cross, it was not as if he had to. Instead his trainer, Cloud Nine decided to make an unannounced appearance, as usual. Walking right into the manor without an invitation, after she got out of her red sports car, she called for Allen. Adorned in a white shirt and black pants, blonde hair pined up and covering half her face from the worst of her scars that marred her face, a memory of her early years, she walked through the front door yelling for Allen as if it was her own house.

"Allen, there you are," she said as Allen walked down the stairs, towards her.

"Good afternoon, Agent Cloud," replied Allen with utmost respect.

"Oh, come on what did I say about you and your formal-ness?" asked Cloud, "We're just about family, plus this is a favour I'm doing for Cross, looking after and assessing you. Ah so let's get to it, OK?"

"Yes, Ag– … Cloud," answered Allen.

"Okay, first up, warming up, around the manor you go," started off cloud.

Allen took off and finished the well known circuit in just under 10 minutes.

"Impressive, I remember when you first started out, I used to fall asleep just waiting for you to get back," laughed the woman, "Okay next self defence, what were you learning again? Oh right taekwondo."

Allen and Cloud sparred together; well a bit more like Allen punched and kicked while Cloud blocked all of his attacks. As Allen began to show signs of fatigue, Cloud stopped him and recorded down a few comments, mumbling, "Nice kick…" and some other gibberish.

"Okay next the course* , finish it in 10 minutes and I'll give you bonus marks for this assessment, Ready, Steady, GO!" said Cloud as Allen was revived and he took off at 'go'.

Allen ran towards the obstacle course set up in the manor's extensive unused land, he tackled tires, nets and all sorts of other funny things. As he ran up to the last bit, a 3 metre high wall, he scrambled up it with no difficulty, _like this I'll be back before 10 minutes! _But something unexpected caught him, the same eyes from this morning the eye through the hole in the brick wall, momentarily both eyes locked together and before either being realised it they were falling 3 metres down to the ground.

Pushing himself up, he found annoyed eyes glaring at him. Cobalt blue eyes, they weren't black, as Allen had previously thought.

"Che. Are you going to get off?" grumbled the person under him.

Getting up immediately and blushing at the compromising position they were in, Allen found that the eyes belonged to the male/female living across the road and from the voice and flat-chested-ness, Allen confirmed to be male.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" panicked Allen, well who wouldn't if you landed on someone after both falling 3 metres?

"Che, what do you think?" questioned the other male.

"Um…"

Sitting up slowly he winced slightly and stood up and if it hurt he didn't show it.

"Are you sure you're all right?" queried Allen again, "Oh and by the way it's Allen, Allen Walker," he smiled at the tother male and looking at his glance his face fell, it was always the same, everyone had the same reaction, the same reaction to a deformed child.

"Kanda, and I'm fine sprout, so stop worrying about it," said Kanda quietly.

Looking up Allen came to face an outstretched hand, taking it Allen smiled and allowed himself to be pulled up, "Nice to meet you and who's a sprout?" he said a vein beginning to twitch.

"You, you're the sprout, the beansprout," smirked Kanda, flicking him lightly on the forehead.

Massaging his forehead and without any time to react he stared at Kanda's retreating figure. He kept staring until he realised that he was being timed and ran back at breakneck speed.

"Late Allen, your time is 15 minutes and 42 seconds, no bonus points then, well I got to go, just got a call from the FBI, well, see ya later," said Cloud all in one breath as Allen returned, "I'll be back soon."

"Goodbye, Cloud," said Allen as he caught his breath.

As Cloud left as quickly as she appeared, Allen returned to his room. Flopping down on his bed he was dead tired.

"God, what's with that weirdo?...He was trespassing!," shouted Allen in realisation, "Wait… how did he manages to get in here the first place and be sitting on a 3 metre high ledge? Ah… what a weirdo calling me bean spout, he's got a death wish… and this is private property… I'll sue him… no I need a lawyer first… I'm pretty sure Cross has one…. But that means I have to wait for him to get back…" mumbled Allen to himself.

He sighed; forearm moving to cover his eyes.

_Bu then those eyes, they look so familiar, where else had he seen them before apart from the past few days, those delphinium blue eyes… it was almost like –_

"Ahh!" yelled Allen as a sudden wave of a headache came across. Clutching his head, which felt it was about to burst, he curled up in a ball, shivering and panting, however the pain was gone as soon as it came.

Calming down, he walked towards the bathroom, splashing his face with cold water, looking up to see his reflection in the mirror, he cringed, apart from the dripping water, he was covered in dirt and he looked rather dishevelled.

Sighing again, Allen grabbed a face towel and wiped himself clean, inspecting his reflection once more, there was nothing but imperfection, soft, almost gray, blue eyes stared back, they trailed to the scar and then the hair. Stepping back, he also caught sight of his arm that was visible from the short sleeve shirt he was wearing, he grimaced, but then smiled a bit, _at least that 'girly man' didn't seem to react like every other person… what was his name again… Mandy… Candy… Panda? No that's not right…_

_Kanda… That's it._

_Kanda_

"Kanda."

**Time 3: Instilment of Fear**

"Kanda."

That single word seemed to resonate through him, tingling every cell, a warmth, something protective, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Laughing he closed his eyes, then realising he was too weary to stay wake. Submitting into his body's desire, Allen let his heavy eyelids droop and fall into sleep.

Morning had broken before Allen cracked his eyes open again. As refreshed and no longer tired as it was, Allen couldn't say he had a peaceful sleep though, not when there was a lingering feel of depress, fear and sorrow, yet the dream, couldn't be remembered, as much as Allen tried to, wracking his brains to recall the dream the only thing he got back was a headache, not unlike the one from last night and the feeling of falling, into a deep dark abyss, one that you would keep falling down, until you met Death's embrace. Shuddering and massaging his temples, Allen got up and decided it the best course of action was to ignore the dream entirely and not think about it again, perhaps it would come back to him in due time.

The day passed like a normal day would, nothing out of the norm that was until Allen decided to look through his 'peephole' again.

As he moved the ferns away he saw what he saw many a day ago, the black cloth.

"Kanda?" said Allen tentatively.

The fabric was whisked away and within seconds he came face to face with the same face he bumped into yesterday.

"Ah it's the Bean Sprout," said Kanda monotonously, "It came."

"Huh?"

Ignoring Allen, Kanda turned around and sat back down with his back facing Allen, looking up into the sky. Stumped of what to do, Allen sat down and pressed his back to the wall, imitating Kanda's actions, little did he know it.

"You know, I've never seen the real world clearly before, never," said Allen after a long comforting silence.

"Mmm," a reply came.

"It'd be nice to see what the worlds really like, not just pictures, to be able to smell, touch, taste and hear, not just see.

"Aha."

"What about you Kanda, what it like for you?"

"Me? Well, what I know is that I'm an orphan, and the old fart has taken care of since… as far back as I can remember, my family is all adopted and they are all as fucking annoying as hell," answered Kanda.

"Huh, must be nice to have family that actually cares for you," said Allen lightly, "No one's really there for me, well what would I expect, a deformed child."

"You're not the worst," said Kanda quietly to himself, something Allen couldn't pick up, and in a louder tone he said, "Well, I don't see what's wrong with you."

"That's nice to know," said Allen colour rising to his cheeks at the rare comfort.

Silence enveloped them again and this time Kanda broke it.

"I saw a lady go to your house yesterday…"

"And?" prompted Allen.

"Well she seems familiar," continued Kanda.

"Really, well let's see, her name is Cloud Nine, 29 this year, and she's part of the –"

"Yes?" said Kanda showing some interest for the first time.

"Nothing, shouldn't have said that."

"And you shouldn't have said that," retorted Kanda, "It just makes it more suspicious, not that I care."

At this Allen chuckled lightly.

"What did you say your name was again?" asked Kanda.

"Allen Walker," replied Allen slowly.

"Aha, it's a good name."

"Oh really now?" said Allen, hearing a shifting of cloth and as curiosity killed the cat and satisfaction brought it back, Allen turned around too, to see Kanda staring intently at him, as if taking in all the details about him.

"Allen Walker…"

"Yes?" said Allen slowly.

"Nothing, shouldn't have said that," replied Kanda.

"And you shouldn't have said that," laughed Allen, how similar it sounded to the conversation they just had, even Kanda couldn't help but smile a little bit, just the lifting of the corner of his mouth.

"You should smile more often," said Allen noticing the small difference.

"And you're telling a person you just met for two days to smile more, how do you know I never smile?" questioned Kanda.

Realisation hit him, how did he know?

"I… I don't know, but it seemed like something you never do, smiling…"

"Aha… That doesn't make any sense," contemplated Kanda, before turning around and leaning back against the wall again, Allen following the same suit.

"So, why do you like this wall?" question Allen.

"Well, oh you haven't seen it have you?" asked Kanda.

"Well no, from the height and size of the brick it's impossible to see anything that's not in line within two metres," replied Allen.

"Oh, I guess I won't tell you then, when you come out I'll tell you," teases Kanda.

"What? But… Fine," answered Allen in a whiny tone.

"It's getting dark," said Kanda, after a long, but comforting silence.

"Yeah," replied Allen.

"I've got to go," said Kanda in a tone that Allen couldn't quite describe.

There was a sound of fabric against fabric and they found themselves looking at each other again. Each staring into the depths of each other's eyes. Then all the sudden Kanda reached his hand though the hole and poked Allen in the forehead and disappeared. Rubbing his forehead, Allen sighed, somewhat annoyed yet content at the same time.

It seemed like his forehead was suffering quite a bit.

As Allen made his way to bed that night, a haunt came back to him, something that hadn't bothered him since this morning, the instilment of fear. He shuddered and wrapped himself up in his blankets and fell asleep in a foetal position, white tressed poking out from under the ball of blankets and Allen.

_He opened his eyes and then snapped them shut again at the white operation room light looking down at him. Men clad in white were talking in dark voices it all sounded so familiar yet he couldn't recall it, then the lights went out._

"_Kanda you should smile more often, being gloomy isn't going to get us anywhere," smiled Allen, looking at the other boy, then pinching his cheeks loaded with baby fat._

_The little Kanda broke out a small grin and little Allen smiled as well. Then that scene faced away._

_There was yelling, screaming, something undefinable, screaming, more yelling, crashes, pandemonium and fear. In the middle of all of this, Allen clutched his side and bent down into a squatting position, trembling. All around him corpses began to appear._

_He yelled, screamed, shouted._

_And then it all quietened down, there was nothing, except for the eerie silence, the one that got the most inner bone tingling._

_Then there was a voice whispering comforting yet cold words._

"_Come here darling child, don't be scared Papa's not going to do anything bad to you." _

_Yet the voice picked up a needle and stabbed it into Allen's forearm._

_This time, Allen screamed._

The scream awoke Allen and he was greeted by the lightening of the sky as sunrise approached.

"What the hell was that?" wondered Allen, not noticing the words escaped his mouth.

"What the hell was what?" asked a voice at the side of his head.

Looking over Allen yelled.

"Why are you here, Kanda?" he questioned.

"Why can't I?" asked Kanda.

Calming down Allen began to question, "How did you get in?"

"Picked the lock."

"How about security?"

"Disabled them."

"How the hell did you climb that wall?"

"Dunno."

Allen sighed and turned to look at Kanda who had drawn up a chair and sat down and Allen had sat up on his bed.

"Did you want something?" asked Allen, coming to a conclusion that Kanda was here for something.

"Yeah, a guy by the name of Marian Cross owns this bloody house right?" answered and confirmed Kanda.

"Yes," answered Allen slowly, dragging the word, "Why?"

"Because, he's a fucking hobo, womanizer, drunkard… I should not have said that," he paused, then asked, "Have we met before?"

"If you don't count yesterday and the day before and a few days before that… I don't think so… But, I had a weird dream," answered Allen.

"What was it about?" asked Kanda.

"Something to do with labs and then you appeared and I said something like 'Kanda you should smile more often, being gloomy isn't going to get us anywhere' whatever that means, then I think I pinched you cheeks and then it was dark, scary…" he stopped and started to tremble uncontrollably.

Kanda got up and gave Allen a soft hug, "It's too much to be a coincidence isn't it?"questioned Kanda to no one in particular.

"Coincidence?" was the first thing Allen asked when he regained his senses.

"Coincidence, not anymore," said Kanda and he looked into Allen's eyes, moved in and placed a kiss on his lips. Neither moved, until Allen pressed back and Kanda broke it.

"Kanda?"

"Don't ask me figure it out yourself. Here's a clue: you where Experiment Jyuu-yon-ban."

"Jyuu-yon-ban?"

"Yeah, means Fourteenth," and with that Kanda disappeared out the glass door, into his garden and over the wall.

As Kanda left, he wrote down what Kanda had told him and his knuckles touched his lips and he felt a blush creeping up.

_What the hell?_

**Time 4: Notes of R.E.**

He booted up his laptop, fingers drummed impatiently as the start up process began. It had been a normal day, the usual, but now it was time for Allen to find out exactly what Kanda was talking about. Fingers flew over the keyboard to log in, fingers continued to drum impatiently on the desk. Opening up an Internet browser, he picked up his laptop and sat, leaning against the headboard of his bed, Allen began to type in the well known address and codes to access the FBI's inner network.

Once he was in all files were free to browse.

He opened up the Science Department folder, then moved to type in a search query of 'Jyuu-yon-ban'.

**No items match you search.**

He tried again, this time typing, 'Fourteen'

**No items match you search.**

'Allen Walker'

**No items match your search.**

'Walker'

**No items match you search.**

He began to brainstorm, of course these files existed but he had to find them, instead of going through all the files one by one. Just one keyword would do to get him in, but what was left, experiments wouldn't do there were too many, it would still take forever to get through. Sighing Allen typed in the only thing that would come into mind.

'Kanda'

**1 result:**

**Yuu Kanda Classified files, Password protected.**

Allen nearly jumped up in joy, somehow he had to find out.

**Password.**

Allen felt stumped for a second, there were an infinite amount of things the password could be. No use, he would have to hack into the system instead. As codes pooped up on the screen, Allen deciphered them slowly.

He got in. Finally. Sighing for the umpteenth time, this time in relief he managed to access Kanda's files. Now to backtrack.

Moving back he found that Kanda was an Experiment (with a capital 'e') like him, they were both part of a project called Ultimate.

There were few files that Allen could access, even after hacking in; all there was was a few general profile pages, including one on Kanda and one on himself, everything else was in higher security level.

Allen sighed, again. He looked over to the clock to find that the time was almost 12, usually he'd be dead by then, but tonight he was wide awake, trying to find out about his forgotten past.

**Access denied. Please enter password**

The screen read, as Allen tried to open the folders on him, he had to find out what had happened, the broken memories haunting him. He couldn't even get the standard hacking program to work, that meant this was on a very high level clearance. After a while he managed to get the encryption to load and it was doing it very slowly, the patterns popping up onto the screen.

_Damn it, now what? I'll have to wait for this all to load first, stupid encryption, _thought Allen, _Well while I'm waiting I could always try some passwords…_

"Hmm, well let's see…" mumbled Allen to himself.

Fingers moved to type in 'Ultimate'

**Incorrect Password. Click to try again.**

'Walker'

**Incorrect Password. Click to try again.**

'Mana'

**Incorrect Password. Click to try again.**

Sighing Allen thought… Maybe just maybe…

'Jyuu-yon-ban'

He was in, no annoying 'Incorrect Password. Click to try again' appeared, he was in.

"Ha!" he puffed in pride as he quit loading the encryption and opened file after file reading them. He started off with the images, those giving him a quick view of what happened.

Flicking through the images, he felt sick.

The first was a series of images of him, at least ten years ago. Warm brown hair and a pale complexion free of scars and other deformities looked back at him, then they were followed by images taken 3 years later, he would be around 6-7 then. The images this time round were different, glazed eyes, white hair, deformed arm looked back, but there was no scar, just a image of mistreatment.

Allen just stared shocked, how could a human being do something like that to another human being?

In all the images he wore a hospital robe, _what had happened?_

Looking at the time, it was nearly 4 he would need some sleep even if it was a mere 3 hours.

Copying all the files to his computer and then to an external hard drive and finally a copy to an USB, he removed all traces of him and shut down. Pulling the covers up, Allen fell asleep as soon as his head hit the bed. It had been a long day.

'_The arm and the hair is a defect from the chemicals, there was a miscalculation, but apart from that, as soon as his conscious mind allows him to he will be a super human, the first to succeed," explained a white-coated scientist._

'_Excellent then, we'll continue running these experiments, we will create Ultimate.' _

'_Of course, we have the next candidate, an orphan boy again, but he has shown high tolerance to the chemicals we have given to Experiment 14, perhaps this one could be experimented on with what was that again, tying life to another life?'_

'_Yes, the formulas are almost done, if we succeed, then this experiment will be just as good as this one if not better.'_

'_Ah, poor boys they don't even know what's in for them, ha ha ha.'_

The shrill sound of the alarm went off, Allen jumped up, sweating as he awoke. It was another nightmarish dream, though he dreaded them, he also looked forward to them, they were puzzle pieces to his scattered past.

Allen quickly got out of bed and finished his usual routine leaving his free time which he went onto his computer and began to shift through the files, organising them by date, then file type, though the majority was just an old professor's lab notes. He then began to read them, starting from the beginning.

_28__th__ November 1997_

_We were lucky, we were looking for experiments, humans to experiment on, we were out they all failed, every one of them. We were very lucky. Walking down the street, there was an abandoned child. Judging from medical examinations, he was around about 3, maybe younger. He would be a potential 'Ultimate' experiment, but we were on a shortage of 'experimentees' we needed more, so we spent time, more time on the formulas. While we worked on the formulas the Science Department had come to an agreement, we would train the child to become an FBI agent, it would be easy after all we're part of the FBI. _

_-R.E._

_25__th__ December 1997_

_It's Christmas today, one of our top scientist, Mana Walker has taken interest of the orphan boy, today he was given the name Allen Walker, and Mana 'adopted' him. Today we celebrate the breakthrough of why all of our previous experiments failed. It's just a matter of time, before we can create 'Ultimate'_

_-R.E._

_12__th__ March 1998_

_Allen Walker's progress is well, he is exceeding our expectations. Soon, the formula will be done, and we will create Ultimate. We are almost there; it's just a key ingredient we cannot. Soon. Soon._

_-R.E._

_20__th__ July 1998_

_We have succeeded the formula should work, however the test results on lab rats are not out yet, there will have to be a minimum of 6 months for clear results. But we've finally got it, I can see victory._

_-R.E._

_23__rd__ November 1998_

_It's almost a year since the orphan boy came in, however today has another importance, we will, finally be injecting the formula, we either fail or succeed today, after this we will have to wait for 6 months minimum._

_-R.E._

_24__th__ November 1998_

_I believe that I have succeeded, if the child turns out to be failure, I'll see to it personally. But I believe, I cannot fail after a year of research, fail is not in my dictionary, not anymore. I will see this through and it will be success._

_-M.W._

_20__th__ May 1999_

_Is it success? Almost, but there have been defects, what didn't affect the rats affected humans. Decomposition, however we managed to stop it, however Experiment 14 (as we now 'lovingly' call him) is a success compared to the rest. What is the matter of white hair and a damaged left arm, there is nothing wrong. We call this our first success, however Ultimate is still far away._

_A new experiment was given to us today. We have scrapped the 14__th__ formula (the formula given to Experiment 14), there's been an old 'magic' that we will try on this new one, it guarantees a possible immortality and super-human powers. Perhaps this is our key to Ultimate? _

_-R.E._

_19__th__ June 1999_

_The growth of Experiment 14 is thriving, we had a break in, and information has been stolen. We will find who had the ability to steal all this information; however it seems like a inside job, the culprit may be among us, I do not know, but I'm suspicious of Walker._

_-R.E._

Then there was a big gap in the years, what had happened then? Wondered Allen, perhaps Kanda would know.

_8__th__ August 2003_

_Experiment 14 (the child is now 8) and Mana Walker have gone missing, searches are out, but no results so far, we hope we find them soon._

_-R.E._

_30__th__ October 2003_

_The labs are on fire, if I manage to move all this information to another area on time then nothing will be lost, hopefully, however I fear that all we have worked on so far will be for nothing, this is our dream, we mustn't lose it. The fire is too close; the information is now saved onto the Science Department's Classified files, which is interrelated with the FBI's main files. If anyone is reading what I write now, do not let this information get into the enemies. Delete all of this off the FBI's computer and do not leave this information lying around. If Ultimate is created, our dream is fulfilled, but the world will fall into war._

_-R.E._

The entries stopped there. Questions thundered through Allen's mind.

_Who was R.E.? What was Ultimate? Why would humans want to do this? What about Kanda? What happened in those missing 5 years? Who in truth was Mana Walker? What did it mean by decomposition? What am I? _

RAP!

Allen jumped up; something was knocking on his door/window, however he calmed down after he slowly pulled back the curtains to reveal Kanda waiting patiently outside.

"Kanda," greeted Allen, opening up the door and letting the older male through.

"So did you find out yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, just, wait… are you watching me or something? As soon as I finish reading the files you turn up, isn't that a bit creepy?" wondered Allen.

"Fine, you caught me, I have cameras that link back to my laptop," said Kanda nonchalantly.

"WHAT?" yelled Allen, his privacy it was all gone, "Wait then when did you install them?"

"Yesterday, when I snuck in," replied Kanda.

"Why did you?"

"To watch over you, who knows how much trouble a bean sprout could get into," answered Kanda.

"…"

"So, did you find out yet?" began Kanda.

"Yeah, but it's hard to believe it all, there's so many questions, I don't get any of it. What is Ultimate? What exactly happened? What happened to me? What happened to you? What happened in those missing 5 years? Who really was Mana Walker? What did it mean by decomposition? What's happening to me now? I DON'T GET IT. What's happening?" screamed Allen, "I DON'T GET IT!"

He fell into a sob, leaning against Kanda's chest, the soft cotton soaking up his tears. He jumped in surprise when a pair of warm arms wrapped around him. They stood like that for a long time, Allen bawling his eyes out, after all the tears held in from the fear, the unknowing and the lack of warmth, they all fell out. When Allen finally calmed down, he blushed lightly at the mess he made on Kanda's shirt. He looked up and met Kanda's eyes, they were distant. He looked down and saw the collarbone just visible underneath the cotton shirt, it was so smooth and some weird impulse within Allen was telling him to mark it. Ignoring it his eyes travelled up until he saw the thin peach pink lips, turned down at the sides, Allen just wanted them to lift slightly. As he shifted, Kanda spoke.

"I'll answer your questions the best I can, but the files told you to do something, what was it, delete all the files on the FBI computer was it?"

"Oh yeah…" answered Allen as he moved over to his laptop which lay abandoned on his bed and he went through the same method as last night to get in, it was quicker than the night before. Completely removing trace of the file (a deleted file could still be retrieved) Allen turned off his laptop and looked over to Kanda, who was staring at him intently.

"What?" the word slipped out of Allen's mouth before he realised it.

"Nothing, do you have free days?" asked Kanda.

"Hm? Oh yeah, Sundays, I get the day to myself," replied Allen, _why would he ask a question like that?_

"Good, Sunday morning, today is Friday, I'll answer your questions, but not here. Have you ever been out into the real world?" asked Kanda.

"No, not really, Cross said I would be 'discriminated'," replied Allen.

"Then, we'll need a disguise, one so that no one will recognise you, not that there are many people that will."

"Wait, what? Why would I need a disguise?" questioned Allen.

"We're going out of course, I'll show you what the world's like, you deserve to see it, first hand."

"Oh… But I'm not allowed what if I get caught?"

"I'll know, there are cameras installed all over your house that links back to my laptop, not just you room, idiot, what if something happened to you and you weren't in your room?"

"Ah…"

"Sunday then, see you," said Kanda, leaving through the still open door.

"Wait," said Allen suddenly.

"What?" asked Kanda, looking back, "You want a kiss?" he said in a joking voice that didn't suit him at all, it seemed forced, like he wasn't used to joking.

"Uh," said the albino, a pink stain running over his cheeks as he looked away, "Not really, I don't know," mumbled the boy clearly embarrassed.

"Aha," said Kanda moving to his side and tilting up his chin and gave him a light kiss, "There better now? I'll see you Sunday then."

"See you," Allen said, after recovering a bit from his embarrassment, but as he walking into his garden to see Kanda off there was no on there, but there was a single white feather, the size of swan's primary feather, pure white.

He picked it up and said to himself, "Since when were there swans here?"

**Time 6: Flowers**

"Nghhh, 5 more minutes, it's Sunday, I deserve sleep on Sundays," groaned a mound of blankets and sheets.

"Wake up bean sprout, I thought you wanted some answering done," said Kanda standing over the mound, looking down with trickling patience.

"Dunt wanna, wait what?" Allen jumped up and looked at the person standing over him, "What are you doing here, Kanda?"

"Hmm, why am I here, that's a good question, shouldn't you know the answer," replied Kanda.

"Huh… OH…oh, right, you were going to answer my questions today, I'll be ready in a bit, just wait here," said Allen hopping out of bed and running to the bathroom.

"Okay, I'm done," announced Allen popping out of the bathroom ten minutes later, "Hey, what are you doing?" said Allen startled with Kanda lying on his bed and reading one of his books.

"What are you forced to learn? What's all this shit neurological phenomena of cognitive relations*, what the fuck is that?" asked Kanda, picking up the book and waving it in Kanda's face.

"Huh, oh that's just a little bit of light reading, since I can't remember my memories I thought it'd help," answer Allen plucking the book from Kanda's hand and shoving it haphazardly back on his shelf, before moving to his wardrobe, "So I'll get dressed and we can go."

"No you don't, I have a disguise for you," said Kanda standing up and picking up a large bag that Allen noticed for the first time and he noticed that Kanda was wearing a more fancy outfit that his usual shirt and pants. Adorned in leather pants, a grey button up shirt and black Converse, Allen had to say he looked _damn sexy._

"What's in there?"

"Open it up," said Kanda, in a rather strained voice, as if he was trying not to laugh or something similar.

Allen slowly opened up the bag and looked at its contents.

"WHAT IS THIS, YOU EXPECT ME TO WEAR THIS?"

Kanda smirked, "You will if you want answers, plus it makes it less conspicuous and this was the only wig I could find: your hair is far too obvious."

"Cut it the wig."

"Can't, it's not mine."

"But… but…" whimpered Allen, holding the brown waist length tresses of the wig loosely, "I don't want to wear a dress."

"Just put it on the faster you get it done, the faster you get your questions answered," compromised Kanda.

"But… but… Fine, but no laughing," said Allen after looking at his feet and whimpering, then walking dejectedly to the bathroom to put on the disguise Kanda had handed him.

In the bathroom Allen held up the pale blue dress, it was simple. It had sleeves which came up to his wrists, flowers embroidered on the neckline and hem and a ribbon hung from the back. The skirt was full and came down to his knees. Pulling it over his head and flattening it out, he had to admit it didn't look so bad; in fact he made a pretty good girl when he put the wig on. Blushing he stepped out of the bathroom, averting Kanda's gaze, he walked over and sat on the bed, mouth pulled into a pout.

"Here," said Kanda throwing down a pair of shoes and white gloves, matching the dress, "No one knows who you are so it doesn't matter, plus you make a good girl, and stop pouting, it's too cute for my liking."

That just made Allen pout even more, as he put on the sandals and pulled on the gloves, after he finished he walked towards the door, before Kanda stopped him as said, "Wait, we have to hide that scar, someone could recognise you."

Was Kanda being extra careful or what?

Allen stared as he pulled out a palette of foundation and began to dust it on thickly, until he was satisfied the scar was pretty much invisible, and the slightly visible pentacle was covered by hair anyway.

"You ready? Let's go," said Kanda as Allen made some final adjustments, chucking a handbag at the boy dressed as a girl, to finish his female attire.

"Mmm," said Allen still pouting and averting Kanda's eyes, until they stepped into the garden, where Allen closed the door behind him and was picked up, wedding-style, that he lost his 'angry' mask.

Brown tresses flew out behind him as he was lifted into the air and was comfortably in Kanda's arms supported on the back of the knees and the back.

"AH! PUT ME DOWN," yelped Allen, struggling to get down.

"If I put you down then how will you get over the wall?" asked Kanda, as if pointing out the obvious.

"Huh, I could climb it?" he replied questioningly.

"Actually no you can't not in a dress you can't," said Kanda.

"So how did you get over?" asked Allen, looking up at Kanda.

And as if to answer Allen's question a pair of white wings appeared and they were lifted into the air and over the wall, where they landed softly as Kanda's wings retracted, disappearing.

"What –," began Allen.

"I'll explain later, it'll make more sense later anyway," cut in Kanda.

"Oh okay," said Allen his gaze trailing to a patch of flowers where Kanda sat on the day they first met and the day that they talked together, "Wow, they're so pretty."

"That's why I chose that spot," said Kanda, relaying back to their conversation from before

"_So, why do you like this wall?" question Allen._

"_Well, oh you haven't seen it have you?" asked Kanda._

"_Well no, from the height and size of the brick it's impossible to see anything that's not in line within two metres," replied Allen._

"_Oh, I guess I won't tell you then, when you come out I'll tell you," teases Kanda._

"Oh, I see," said Allen quietly, before raising his voice a bit more and asking, "So where are we going?

"Mayell is boring, it's nothing but a place for rich people," explained Kanda, "Its 10 minutes drive from a major city, Burston, we'll go there, I think it's something you'd like."

"I see. How are we getting there?" asked Allen.

"By motorcy—no by car, you're wearing a dress, come," said Kanda more to himself than Allen, dragging him by the hand to cross the road and enter the garage of the estate across the road from the Blue Eden Manor, where Kanda and co. lived. Kanda quickly scribbled on a post it and stuck it on the wall.

"I'll be right back," he said and walking off through a door that led into the main house.

Allen moved across to the wall to read the post it, it read as: Borrowing your car, Kanda.

"Whoa, who's this," a voice said from the door that Kanda left from.

"Hmm?" said Allen surprised and looking over.

"What are you doing here?" said the male teen from the door, juggling a ball, in a light airy tone.

"Huh, um," began Allen.

"Oi, what are you doing Daishya?" asked Kanda as he came back with a key on a keyring which was spinning around his index finger.

"Oh, Kanda, who's this?" asked Daishya, still juggling the ball.

"Alle— lexia ," said Kanda.

"Nice to meet you Alexia, you're really cute, but if you weren't taken, then I'd gladly be your boyfriend," laughed Daishya.

"What!?" Allen said, blushing ten shades redder than before.

Kanda smirked.

"Well Kanda has never taken interest in a girl, so you must be his girlfriend," reasoned Daishya.

"Uh…"

Saved by Kanda, Allen was dragged into the car, where he sat in the passenger seat and Kanda sat in the drivers and he was starting up the car.

"Go out and kick a ball, Daishya," said Kanda as lifted the hand brake and moved his foot to the accelerator.

"Will do, seeya, Kanda, Alexia," bade Daishya before running off kicking the ball he was playing with.

As Kanda drove onto the road, Allen open his mouth and began to ask about who this Daishya was, but Kanda cut across him and said, "Questions later, you should enjoy the scenery now."

"Uh, okay," and with that Allen turned to the window which he looked around for how to move it down, it was labeled so he found it easily. With the window down to the lowest it could go and Allen looked out, they passed things Allen only remembered seeing on the Internet, houses, all differently architecturally designed, shops and people, walking down the street. It was all new to Allen, something he really never had the time and ability to. As the images skited past Allen couldn't help but break out into a grin, everything looked so bright in the morning sun, and for once he felt free, the wind whipping his hair, the wig getting tangled, but he didn't notice. It wasn't until they arrived at the city, Allen really got excited, and he looked like a kid about to open his long awaited birthday present. He tried to take everything in as Kanda went to find a parking spot, but there was just so much to take in, every scent, sight, feel, sound. As Kanda finally stopped and it seemed to be the longest ten minutes in Allen's life.

Kanda turned off the engine and waited for Allen on the footpath, locking the car when Allen stepped on the footpath to join him, where he nervously flattened his tangled wig, until it was smooth again, and his unconsciously brushed his skirt and began to play with the clasp of his borrowed handbag.

"So where are we going?" asked Allen, looking up at Kanda.

"Let's walk around first, so you can take all this in," suggested Kanda.

"Oh, okay," replied Allen, content with the idea.

They walked down the busiest street of Burston, Allen looking around, and wishing he was an owl, so he could see 360°. Kanda just walked beside him quietly, hands shoved into the pockets of his leather pants.

It wasn't long before Allen became consciously aware of the people around him, he could pick up some words, which seemed to be directed at him and Kanda.

"He's so hot, don't you just love those leather pants?"

"Man, I wish my boyfriend dressed like him."

"Even better if my boyfriend looked like him and dressed like him."

"Even better if he was my boyfriend, but it looks like he's taken."

"It could be his sister."

"Nah, never, don't look anything alike and plus who wouldn't go for a cute girl like her?"

After that sentence Allen tuned out and was immersed in his thoughts, _yes he knew Kanda was handsome, just that he never really had someone else to compare with, and him being cute, he couldn't figure out if it was an insult or a compliment. Sure Kanda said it early but the way he said it was far more insulting than complimenting._

"Hey," said Kanda, breaking though Allen's thoughts, "I need to stop by the bank to get some money, I'll be right back you just wait here," said Kanda gesturing the wall to the side of the bank's front door.

"Okay," replied Allen.

As Kanda walked off Allen leaned against the wall observing the world in front of him, it was so alive, compared to anything he had seen in his life. He had to admit he wasn't really comfortable with people around him due to the lack of, but everything he saw, he could smell, hear and touch as well, it was different to an image on the screen, it was there in front of him.

Watching the world go by he barely noticed that it was getting quiet.

_What is taking Kanda so long?_ Though Allen, shifting in his stance.

"What's a cute chick like you doing here all alone," asked a male figure, who had leaned up right near Allen's face.

"Err…" started Allen, stepping away from the man, who stepped forward. Staring at each other it continued until they reached a T-junction and Allen was forced to enter the alley.

"So, did your boyfriend ditch you or something?" asked the man, a hand moving out so Allen was pressed against the wall and his hand rested beside his neck, the other hand moving slowly up Allen's thighs.

Click-click.

The man let go and Allen sunk to his knees. He looked up, everything seemed to have frozen, there was Kanda holding a gun to Allen's attacker's temple, a frightened glance met his eyes, but he found no strength to move his limbs.

"Go away and if I ever catch you again, I'll personally seek you out and kill you," whispered Kanda, almost snarling into the offending man's ear.

The man smirked, "If you kill me you will be accused for man slaughter."

"Nah, sorry, but it's the FBI," replied Kanda, still whispering/snarling, "Get out of my sight." He gave the man a quick push into the direction of the main street. Stumbling the man gave one last glance and hurried out of the alley, turned the corner quickly.

"Oi, can you stand up bean sprout?" asked Kanda.

"Huh, yeah," he said without thinking, then his muscles locked on him and he found himself falling to the ground again.

"Here," said Kanda, looking in the opposite direction as he offered a hand to Allen.

"Thank you," said Allen getting up and brushing himself off.

"You fine?" asked the older male still looking in the opposite direction and the gun disappeared from view.

"Yeah," said Allen, regaining sense of his legs and walked out off the alley and into the street, bustling with people, turning to make sure Kanda was following.

As they walked down the street, Allen leaned in slightly, closer to Kanda. They walked around window shopping and talking. The sun was well up into the sky when Kanda suggested that they went to get some lunch.

"What do you want to eat for lunch?" asked Kanda.

"Uh, anything, something that you like," said Allen, suddenly aware of his growling stomach.

"Not allergic to anything?" asked Kanda.

"Nope, not that I know of," replied Allen.

"Come," said Kanda, curtly and Allen followed a pace behind, until they stopped outside an ordinary restaurant with the word ASAKAGE printed on the front.

"Japanese?" asked Allen.

"Yeah," answered Kanda walking in, "The only place that will make good tempura soba besides myself in this area."

Allen trotted in beside Kanda. The hostess greeted Kanda and Allen and showed them to a table by the far wall, she placed down the menus and walked away, to serve the next customer.

"What do you want?" asked Kanda, looking at the Allen who was flipping through the menu.

"Anything," said the boy-masquerading-a-girl, "They all look nice."

Kanda stuck up his hand and waved a waitress over, "We'll have a tempura soba, mm, teriyaki chicken rice, beef ramen and a plate of mitarashi dango. "

"Yes so a," the waitress listed off Kanda's order, "And any drinks?"

"Green tea," said Kanda immediately.

"Um, I'll have a rainbow drink," said Allen.

"Your orders will be out shortly."

As the waitress walked away Allen opened his mouth to speak, "So, what did you order for me?"

"Chicken rice and beef noodles," said Kanda shortening the meal names.

"Only?" asked Allen, somewhat astounded, usually he ate way more. Realising the world that escaped from his mouth he blushed and looked down, finding the clean eating utensils very dirty.

"You can always order more later," said Kanda, with no offense twisted in his tone.

They sat in silence for a bit more until their drinks came out, Kanda's a steaming pot of green tea and Allen's a eye blinding colourful drink, every colour of the rainbow available filled with everything that was sweet. Looking at it just made Allen grin like there was no tomorrow. Slurping happily Allen smiled brightly as he drank his drink.

As the meals came up, Allen looked up to see a bowl of noodles, a tray of noodles and a plate of rice. They were all placed down in front of him and Kanda picked up the tray of noodles and began to eat.

Allen picked up his fork, which lay next to the chopsticks which he couldn't use, at least not like Kanda. The food was delicious, after he went through the two bowls, his stomach still growled and right on queue a plate of mitarashi dangos appeared. Allen picked a stick up and examined it, then bit on the topmost one.

Kanda looked at him and said in a too serious tone, "Don't choke on it, eat slowly."

"Huh, mm," said Allen sauce dribbling down his chin as he finished the third one on the stick and started on the fourth. After he finished the plate his stomach was content… for now. He was surprised when Kanda leaned over quickly and wiped up his mouth.

"Thank you," mumbled Allen, blushing.

"You done?" asked Kanda.

"Mm, almost, wait," he paused to slurp up the rest of the drink, "Yeah I am."

Kanda paid for the meal and they were once again in the busy streets.

"Kanda, can I ask my questions now?" asked Allen once they were in a comfortable pace.

"You want ice cream?" asked Kanda, pointing to the coffee store.

"Huh? Oh, okay," said Allen following Kanda.

They ended up getting, Allen a strawberry ice cream and Kanda a plain coffee.

"Let's go to the park," said Kanda, after taking a sip out of his coffee.

Walking to the park took a short time and they sat down in a park bench that was in the shade of a large fig tree.

"Kanda," began Allen.

"I guess I should start from the beginning," said Kanda cutting Allen off.

"From the beginning?" asked Allen.

"From the very beginning," promised the older male.

**Time 6: Back and Forth**

"Let me begin then, from the beginning," said Kanda, taking another sip out of his coffee.

"It was 11 years ago when I was brought into the experimentation of the FBI, you were there before, and from the files I've read about half a year earlier. Memories of those times were vague, I only remember bits and pieces, but that should be enough to explain. The FBI back then had a secretly funded project: to create the ultimate human, enhanced, thus the name Ultimate. However there were many failures. They began first to experiment on the convicted that were sentenced to death, they were all old and after a few years, they all died, their DNA didn't function properly and it resulted in cancer which in the majority of cases lead to death."

"It wasn't until one of the FBI's youngest, yet best scientists, Bak Chan, made a massive breakthrough. There would be no success unless it was done before the human being's body settled down, therefore it for success Ultimate was to be created while still a child. After that they began to experiment on children, however it wasn't as easy to get children. Most came from orphanages, however even with this many failed their bodies to weak to tolerate the experimentations, lives were lost again. It wasn't until a team led by Renee Epstein were resolved to fulfil the Ultimate. However it wasn't until about I'd say about 12 years ago that they found a boy abandoned in the streets. He had high tolerance to the chemicals others were given, there were none of the usual symptoms, however the formula given that killed so many others still was too strong. The team worked day and night to create Ultimate, there was a miscalculation and a missing counter reactant. Days and nights passed, each day they got closer to success."

"It was when Epstein's team was working hard on the project, another scientist felt overpowered. This man's name was Mana Walker, he took interest in the child that was a potential success, they called the child Experiment A, hence Mana Walker adopted the child and named him Allen Walker. At this time he was also being trained, disciplined by the FBI. It was also around the time that Mana Walker adopted you that another breakthrough with Ultimate was made, the formula was rewritten, there was a key ingredient missing, but after a few months there were near to success. They tested the animals in the lab, they all succeeded, the test results were clearly success, however it wasn't until half a year later that they actually used it on Experiment A, Allen Walker."

Kanda paused looking over at Allen, who nodded at the information, he knew most of it already.

"Around about this time I was brought in my parents died a month earlier, I was picked up from the orphanage by the scientists. They claimed a 'half' success on Experiment A, there were side effects, left arm and hair DNA was altered, but otherwise Experiment A was declared success and Experiment A became Experiment 14, the 14th formula created, the first success."

"_Excellent, so far Experiment A hasn't shown the same effects as all the other failures have. We'll leave him in incubation for a while and have a constant 24/7 observation," said the white-lab-coated lady._

"_Yes Dr. Epstein, would you like me to organise time slots for the observation," asked he assistant._

"_Please."_

_The door opened and closed as the assistant walked out._

'_This is success, after so many days and nights of relentless research and experimentation, we succeed, it can almost be tasted, success,' though Dr. Epstein, staring into the glass chamber where Experiment A lay on a hard metal bench. 'Success'_

_She was brought back into reality when the door opened and revealed a man in his early 30's._

"_How was it?" he asked straight out._

"_Almost success," replied Dr. Epstein, "We're not 100% sure yet, we will be keeping a 24/7 observation on him."_

"_I see definite as ever Dr. Renee Epstein, mind if I have a look?" asked the man nonchalantly, gesturing the glass chamber._

"_No, Walker? Remember this is our success," snapped Dr. Epstein._

"_Still as possessive Epstein, but I must remind you that it was our team that helped you out to reach this goal," said Walker._

"_Yet the final results were ours."_

"_I see, you still have that smart tongue of yours."_

"_Yes I still do, by the way this is my laboratory, please get out or I can call security and get you kicked out," said Dr. Epstein smiling sweetly._

_Walker made an incoherent sound in the back of his throat that soundly vaguely like bitch as he slammed the door shut._

"_Good riddance, I don't know what's wrong with that man," she said to herself, before moving over to check the vitals of Experiment A._

"After that Experiment A, or should I say 14 was kept in incubation for around about 6 months, then a dramatic change occurred. His DNA was altered, however his hair and left arm got the worst of it, the DNA began to break down, like other's before, but then it just halted, by itself, the reason is still unclear, but it may have been some body immune system. Experiment 14 was declared success as much as it was declared a failure. Time passed Experiment 14 slowly became Allen as he spent his time training under the FBI."

"Going back to around when Experiment 14 was first put into incubation, I was brought into the Science Department. The man that had made the breakthrough, Bak Chan took me, his team had a new idea, something that wasn't science, something arguable for years, magic. Many would have though it as stupid, but in the end they did succeed."

"They called this experiment Lotus. Professor Chan was originally from China, magic was believed strongly in the East. Personally I don't entirely understand the mechanics of it, but my soul is bound to this lotus, but I was given supernatural powers, the wings are part of it all."

"After this, after you were taken out of incubation and put back into your original schedule, we were put into the same room; the Science Department was always low on funds. We trained together."

_And we were best of friends, not that I ever admitted that_.

"_Kanda, Kanda, Kanda, are you alright?" asked Allen as Kanda stepped out of the laboratory, looking rather shaken._

"_I'm fine," said Kanda, stalking past Allen and towards their room._

"_Kanda," whined Allen, trailing after the said, "Wait, what did they do to you?" _

_Kanda ignored the younger boy and continued to stalk down the hallway until they reached their room._

"_Kanda, what's wrong?" asked Allen as he entered the room, shutting the door behind him._

"_This is what's wrong, they poke me, jab me, inject me with funny stuff, put me to sleep and mutilate me," yelled Kanda and even with a high effeminate voice he still sounded threatening, as a pair of pure white wings spurting from his back, eyes blazing with rage._

"_Holy, Kanda! They're so… beautiful," said Allen in awe._

"_Beautiful?" said Kanda, calming down all the sudden, "How can they be beautiful, they're not human at all," he spat._

"_They're angel wings," answered Allen, still in awe._

"_Angel… wings?"_

"_Yeah," said Allen, relieved the Kanda had finally calmed down, "Can… can I touch them?" he asked tentatively._

_Kanda just grunted and Allen took that as a yes, if it was no then the older male would voice his thoughts. Allen walked towards Kanda, who stood still, circled around until he was facing the wings that jutted out proudly from Kanda's back and stroked them gently._

"_They're so soft," said Allen, continuing to stroke them._

_After that everyday Allen would stroke his wings combing them out._

"We were exact opposites, I was cold, mean and untouchable, you were nice to everyone, friendly and always smiled. I could never figure out how you could do that smile all the time. Anyway, you were around 8, we had known each other for over a year by then, you disappeared, along with a head scientist Mana Walker, your adoptive father. A few months earlier highly classified information was stolen, it was believed to be Mana Walker, but it was never proved."

"After you disappeared, everything changed, our room was gaunt and empty, lifeless. I became even more closed off."

_Everything had changed, the beacon of light in my life was gone, the smile, gone._

Allen piped in there, speaking a single line, "You don't know what you've got till it's gone, I'm sorry."

"I was 12 then," continued Kanda, "Professor Chan noticed that my performance dropped greatly, there was no spirit left in me. He made me forget, it was temporary but. Then two months later the entire Science Department was set on fire. After that all the scientists involved in Ultimate were executed, they were documented to be killed in accidents, Mana Walker however was another case. Marian Cross, your current guardian was sent on a mission about three years ago to kill Mana Walker, they had finally found him. But as most knew Cross, he never completed his missions and it was nearly a year later when he did. He took custody of you and here you are now."

"Anyway, when the fire came I saw it as my chance, everything was in chaos, I saw it as my chance, I flew away, but the FBI caught me. Scientists prodded at me, they began to experiment me again. During the day I was trained to become a FBI agent, or I was experimented with, at night I was chained to my bed, so I wouldn't escape. It got worse, I wanted freedom so badly I tried to escape in broad daylight, of course I failed, but it was then that one of the FBI's top agents took interest in me and he became my foster father, the old man."

"After that I calmed down a lot, I no longer had the desire to escape, but I always wanted a taste of freedom, but I didn't escape because there was someone that cared for me, or at least pretended to care for me. Now that I had a foster father, I was no longer played with be scientists and a few months later the old man suggested we moved out of the FBI lodgings, we arrived in a rich town less than a month ago."

"I think it was one of those days when I was chained down that my mind thought of the past. What did you mean to me? I fooled myself into believing that it was infatuation. I was bored, I snuck into the rich manor opposite the road, I was surprised to see an obstacle course I was forced to go through everyday set up. Then I met you, flying at me. After that I refused to believe that it was you, but the old man confirmed my suspicions, it was Allen Walker. The feelings I had pinned down so many years ago flooded back."

_It wasn't a mere infatuation._

"Kanda?" spoke up Allen as Kanda stopped talking.

"It's getting late I should try and get you home before dinner right, or someone will notice that you're missing right?" he said as if for once noticing the disappearing sun.

"Yeah," replied Allen, a bit surprised, but nonetheless got up and followed Kanda back to the parked car in silence. They drove back in silence, Allen lost in his own thoughts, Kanda not making any attempt in breaking it.

_Why do I still not remember anything? Kanda just told me everything, _though Allen, _it's so much..._

"We're here," said Kanda parking the car outside his house and crossing the road over to the other side with Allen in tow. He flew them over the fence and they were back in Allen's room. Kanda gave Allen time to change out of his girl cover, sitting patiently on the bed.

As Allen walked out of the bathroom in a pair of cargos and an oversized shirt he sat on the empty chair at his desk.

"Kanda, why do I still not remember anything?" asked Allen.

Kanda remained silent.

"You told me everything but I can't remember anything, nothing, you know why don't you, for all I know you could be lying to me," Allen was getting frantic, Kanda wasn't replying.

A long silence hit the room, Kanda opened his mouth a few times, Allen looked up hopefully, but there was no answer, for the umpteenth time Kanda opened his mouth, this time he spoke.

"Do you really want to remember?" was all he said.

"It's better that not knowing," said Allen simply.

"There's a password that locked you memories away, it had to be something that someone would never say."

"And it was?"

"You don't want to know," said Kanda, staring at Allen, letting out a sigh.

"You'd better tell me this second _Yuu Kanda_," retorted Allen, "N—"

All the sudden his head started spinning, the memories flooded back, raging through Allen's head, every bit of it. Clutching his head Allen began to shiver, it was too much, all at once. He barely noticed the warm arms that embraced. It all came back.

_Experiment A_

_Today I formally adopt this child and name him Allen Walker_

_Good morning, Allen_

_Success_

_Ultimate_

_You should smile more often Kanda_

_What's wrong Kanda_

_Don't worry_

_Allen, come, we're leaving_

_Calm down Allen, we're leaving here_

_Mana?_

_Experiment 14, is success_

_Smile_

_Pain _

_Depression_

_Hey, Bean Sprout_

_Experiment 14_

_Allen_

His head throbbed, memories overflowing, voices echoing in his head. He barely noticed he was being gently rocked back and forth, tears flowing from his eyes. It had to be quite some time, but it felt like seconds when the calm finally overtook him and he stopped shivering and began to not his surroundings. Looking up he saw Kanda's bottomless deep blue sapphire eyes looking down at him, blankly, but there was concern behind it. Almost instinctively Allen wrapped his arms around the other's neck, half hanging off, until Kanda sat back on the bed and they were in a loose embrace. Some unknown power came across, perhaps it was looking into those deep blue eyes, but Allen leaned up and kissed Kanda. The older male responded, pressing deeper, forcing the younger's lips open, then moving his tongue in and rolling it over the gums, teeth, inner cheek and tongue of Allen's mouth.

"Mmph," moaned Allen at the sensation and pushed against Kanda, the kiss turning into a tongue fight, Allen's hands had moved down to Kanda's shoulder blades and were massaging them. Gasping in surprise when the pair of white wings burst out, they broke the kiss, the feathery soft texture running over Allen's hands. Barely seconds later he was tackled by Kanda into another tongue-battling kiss.

They lay down, Allen gently massaging Kanda's wings like so many years ago, combing out the unkempt appendage. Happy with his work he lay back on his bed and his eyes came into contact with the bedside digital alarm clock. He yelped.

It was nearly seven, they had got back before five.

Kanda arched an eyebrow as he sat up and looked at the flustered boy.

"It's late, I'm probably expected to be at dinner right now," explained Allen, "Sometimes I skip lunch, but I always turn up for dinner."

"Then I should go," said Kanda.

"Yeah," replied Allen, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Mm," replied Kanda, walking towards the glass door, opening it.

"Wait," called Allen, jumping of the bed and running into a face full of down, "One more kiss," he said.

Kanda smirked at the comment and turned and leaned down for another kiss, breaking away as soon as Allen began to use his tongue, smirking at t he disappointed look.

"Some other time," said Kanda, "Night." And he stepped into the garden and disappeared within seconds, without time for Allen to register what he had said.

"Good night," said Allen a while later, even though he knew Kanda couldn't hear him and was probably over the fence already. Shrugging and thinking of those soft lips and feathers, which seemed so un-Kanda-like, he walked out to dinner.

He was hungry.

**Time 7: Nightmarish **

After the 'date' Kanda and Allen met a couple of times.

The months past by and it grew colder.

Allen Walker had a strong heart, even after the trauma with his adoptive father, Mana Walker and the regaining of his memories he was still determined not to break down, but one more thing, he could shatter like a porcelain doll thrown on the cement. Every night he spent the time walking through a myriad of memories and nightmares, and every night he woke up with cold sweat and fell asleep again, shivering, however Allen Walker had a very strong heart.

So December came and cold hit us all, along with the festive mood everybody was in; correction; almost everybody was in. Allen Walker never found this festive enjoyable, although the house was lavishly decorated by Komui, and it was also around this time when his sister also came into the house to help out. Lenalee Li was a year older that Allen. They had met a few times, and none were close enough to actually get to know each other.

The week before Christmas finally arrived and the festive mood was in the air. Allen and Kanda had on one of these days, they sat together on Allen's bed, too cold to be outside in the falling snow. They talked absentmindedly of random subjects, carefully veering around those to do with the past.

"The snow is falling, it's going to be Christmas soon," said Kanda casually.

Allen stiffened up.

"Christmas, something I wish I could forget," he said mournfully.

Kanda remained silent at the comment, it would be better that way, he knew Allen would tell him eventually.

SCREECH! BANG!

Allen barely flinched at noise while Kanda jumped slightly, only his pride preventing him from screaming his head off.

"Ah. Master is back," said Allen, almost nonchalantly, a hint of distaste hidden under.

"As in Marian fucking Cross?" asked Kanda.

"Yup Marian fucking Cross," replied Allen, a face smile gracing his features, "You'd better go."

"Mm," grunted Kanda, not getting up.

"Fine, one kiss then you go," said Allen, smiling and pulling the older male up into a kiss, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Later."

Just as Allen closed his glass door and waved Kanda out, and started up his computer to look like he was actually doing something, in came a dishevelled Marian Cross, lighting a cigarette and pushing up his slightly cracked glasses.

"Allen," he grumbled in greeting.

"Did you run into the fence again?" he asked.

"Hell no, ran into the neighbours, fucking cars brakes didn't work," replied Cross, sucking on the now lit cigarette.

"How's it been?"

Allen frowned, since when was Marian Cross _caring_? He had taken care of Allen grudgingly, probably knowing all about the Ultimate.

So he relied with a simple "Yes."

"It's Christmas soon, I'll be having some friends over, Allen," he paused, "It's also you're fifteenth birthday, the rightful age that you are recognised to be a FBI agent."

Allen merely stared and uttered a small, "What?"

"What about what? Friends or qualifying?" asked Cross gruffly, inhaling the smoke and breathing it out in a large cloud.

"Both," said Allen after a long time, "Both."

To say Marian Cross didn't have patience was wrong, he just never found the situation to exercise it, and now he did.

Sighing at the thought of where to start he began, "Well I have some friends coming over for a Christmas celebration, you don't have to come, but make an appearance, then you're going to qualify as an official FBI agent and you will start receiving missions. My friend has adopted sons who have also trained under the FBI, they are more experienced and I expect one of them to take you as a mission partner," explained Cross, in a tone that stated he was trying to make it as short as possible.

"Partner? As in human being?" squeaked Allen.

"What else? A dog?" replied Cross, staring at the boy, who was teetering nervously, then his tone softened, "I know that you haven't been around people for a long time, but you're eventually going to have to get there, this is a good start. You will make an appearance, or else my hammer will see to it."

_Hammer? Not that hammer,_ thought Allen.

"Oh and Timcanpy missed you," said Cross a golden ball with wings flew out and bumped Allen on the head and rested affectionately in the white tresses, "I guess after this I'll leave him to you."

"What?" said Allen staring at Cross. Golems as Timcanpy was, were private telecommunications within the FBI, designed for on-the-go agents. They were common, but for Cross to give Allen his _golden_ and personalized with a personality golem was definitely weird. Golems common enough, never came in gold, always black and silver. Cross favoured Timcanpy for its 'pricey-ness' but to giving it to Allen was to put blatantly was what the hell, did Cross leave his brain with the last woman he was with.

"I'm giving him to you."

"Err, why?" asked the albino, morbidly confused.

"I want you to have him and…" he paused pulling something out of his pocket, "I got a better one," he said flashing a grin, holding up a golden golem, white diamonds set in it, "It's got a better personality that Timcanpy and it doesn't bite and each diamond is 12 carats," proclaimed the top FBI agent.

Allen just stared, he knew Cross was fancy, but 12 carat diamonds with about at least 100 was a bit overboard.

As the days past the eve of Christmas came, the snow fell that night again, Kanda hadn't visited him since Cross came back into the household. Christmas Eve the day before the day he hated, the day that was his 'birthday' and the day Mana died. The more and more he thought about it though, Mana, did he really love him? Although he was Allen's fatherly figure, there was the fatherly side, but then there was the mad scientist, obsessed.

Allen shivered Christmas Eve exactly 3 years ago, Mana was angry, he slashed out at Allen, the medical scalpel cutting across his eye, then he went crazy and made the scar look 'pretty'. Then Mana disappeared. Just before twelve he heard someone else, he walked down and there was Marian Cross, he killed Mana Walker.

That night when Allen fell asleep a dream haunted him.

_Allen looked up noticing a red-haired man standing there. There was a man lying on the floor, but Allen couldn't see who, but he knew it was Mana, this was an event from 3 years ago._

"_Mana… You killed Mana," he exclaimed_

"_Mana, what Mana, the person I killed is Yuu Kanda," said Cross._

"_What?" said Allen in disbelief, "What?" _

_He knelt down, and looked at the lifeless body, it was Kanda, there was no doubt about that._

"_What?"_

Allen woke up screaming, taking a while to realise it was only a dream. Calming down after successive inhales and exhales, he looked at the time 4:30AM, he would get up in a few hours anyway and the fear of another similar dream stopped him from falling asleep again. He stared blankly at the ceiling as the images from the dream played through his head. The lifeless body, cold, frozen. It scared Allen. Sure being known as an Experiment, living with the fact, that you weren't entirely human haunted Allen, but he comfortable knowing he wasn't the only one.

There was always Kanda.

After hours of musing, the shrill sound of the alarm broke through his thoughts. Unlike other days he ignored it, turning it off.

At around about 9 a knock came and Komui's voice echoed through, "Allen, Cross wants you looking presentable at 1 o'clock, the guests are arriving then, oh and happy birthday, Allen."

"Mm," mumbled Allen and Komui went away.

It was just before 1 when Allen made an appearance in the entrance hall. White hair combed back and dressed in simple, yet somewhat formal clothes. Finding no one there, he backtracked to the lounge room and found Cross absentmindedly playing with Timcanpy and his new golem.

"Master," said Allen, walking in.

"You're finally awake, brat?" he replied, not giving Allen a single glance, "Here, your present," and he chucked Timcanpy in the air and towards Allen, who caught the snarling golem.

As Allen began to play with Timcanpy, laughing lightly when Tim somersaulted in the air and wincing when blood was drawn through the white gloves he wore, the doorbell rung and Cross pulled himself of the lounge suite and towards the door.

Opening half of the grand double doors, it revealed an old man with frizzy, greying hair, smiling and greeting Cross with a, "Long time no see, Marian."

"Froi Tiedoll," he said, "I see you have your 'sons' with you."

"Ah yes, this is Marie, Daishya, Chaoji and Kanda," replied Tiedoll, gesturing each in turn who responded with a polite wave, large grin, shy smile and a grunt, respectively.

Exactly at that moment, Allen decided to appear and was about to cry Kanda in shock, when the older boy gave him a menacing glare as if to say 'Shut up'.

"Oh, this is my idiot apprentice," said Cross idly waving a hand in Allen's general direction, who gave a small wave and said, "I'm Allen Walker, pleased to meet you all."

"Well don't just stand there, come in," grumbled Cross, as the group filed into the house and followed Cross to the lounge room to sit down and start a conversation with Tiedoll.

Marie sat quietly listening to the conversation while the other three moved to the other side of the lounge with Allen to sit and watch TV.

"Hey, I'm Chaoji," started the one that was introduced as Chaoji, "I guess you don't know but we live across the road, so we're neighbours, nice to meet you, Allen."

Allen just numbly took his outstretched hand into a handshake.

"I'm Daishya Barry," said Daishya, staring at Allen, "Have we met before?"

"Uh, no," said Allen, he was Allen now, not Alexis.

"I see, must look like someone then," said Daishya, "Oh and this is Kanda, infamous, notorious, cold, I dunno, Yuu Kanda, you don't mess with him."

"Hi," said Allen tentatively to Kanda, who merely grunted and looked back at the TV which was playing a documentary on possums.

Allen stared, the Kanda here and the Kanda he was used to was entirely different, like this one put on a mask and a shell that no one could break through.

"Don't worry he's always like that," said Daishya absentmindedly mistaking Allen's silence for unfamiliarity.

"Uh huh," said Allen, turning to the TV as well.

After a while the conversations quietened down and the 4 sat there watching TV.

The doorbell broke through the din, Cross yelling at Allen to get the door.

"Idiot apprentice get the stupid door," he said.

Allen scooted out of the room and towards the front door and opened it to reveal a man in full armour, a old man, older that Tiedoll from the looks of it and Cloud Nine.

"Hey Allen," she said, "Long time no see."

"Mm," said Allen unsure of what to do.

"Oh, this is Winters Zokalo," she said pointing at the man in full armour and then clapped the old man on the shoulder and said, "and Kevin Yeegar."

Zokalo growled a hello and Yeegar extended a hand to Allen and said, "I've heard a lot about you, Allen Walker."

Silence enveloped them as the two white-heads shook hands for longer than necessary.

"Well what are we doing out here? Lead the way Allen," said Cloud and pushing the two males in and followed Allen to where everyone else was. The newcomers greeted the boys watching TV and turned to the two older men and greeted each other warmly.

"Who are they?" asked Daishya staring at the scene that looked a bit like an old friend reunion.

"Top FBI agents, graduated in the same class as the old fart," said Kanda, speaking for the first time.

"Wow," said Chaoji and Daishya in awe, "And I thought our old man was awesome."

It was later when everyone was in the dining room for dinner.

"Cheers," everyone said, either lifting a glass of champagne, wine or juice, "To Allen Walker's birthday, to him becoming an official FBI agent and to Christmas."

The glasses clinked and everyone took a sip and the eating and talking started up.

It was later into the night when everyone was back in the lounge, the top agents all had a pink tinge added to their faces, well apart from Zokalo, you couldn't tell really. That was when the tequila and vodka was opened, and that was when Cross and Cloud dug in. As night went on conversations continued. Chaoji, Daishya and Marie where talking about engineering and Kanda and Allen had stayed out of the conversation.

Allen suddenly felt thirsty, for a few days he hadn't talked to Kanda for some time and was slightly shocked when Kanda leaned towards his ear discreetly, he reached forward for the glass of water and took a long gulp and continued to sit leaned forward, not noticing that the taste of the water was off, but noting the burning sensation that he merely ignored, he had been through worse. Kanda gave up on his attempt of contact.

"So Allen, what about you, your childhood," said Chaoji quite a while later, apparently they moved on from the conversation on engineering.

"Huh, oh I dun really re'ember," said Allen, his speech coming out slightly slurred and he swayed slightly, "Ugh, I feel dizzy."

Immediately Kanda moved forward, "Shit this is alcohol," he said sipping a bit of the liquid.

"Oh that's mine," said Daishya staring at the half empty glass, "Shit," he swore too.

"Huh, wha'," said Allen, his eyes drooping.

Kanda sighed and lifted the boy up and walked out off the room, only Chaoji, Daishya and Marie noticed the rest were too drunk to realise.

"What just happened?"

Allen was dropped gently on his bed, Timcanpy was fluttering around nervously, worried about his new master.

"Sleep bean sprout," said Kanda, pulling the covers over the boy after taking off his shoes.

"Ngh, Kanda?" said Allen blearily, "I feel really bad."

"You should," replied Kanda, making a leave for the door.

"Kanda," said Allen, "Dun go."

"Why, they'll miss me if I'm not back."

"Jus' for a little while, then you can go, until I fall asleep, I'll get nightmares, like last night, you died," he said.

"Fine," replied Kanda and allowed himself to be pulled under the covers with him lying on top of the boy.

"Wait, wings," requested Allen.

Kanda sighed for the umpteenth time that day and took off his shirt and jacket and allowed his wings to spread out over both of them like a cocoon with Allen inattentively stroking the soft down near the base. They became slower and slower along with Allen's breath which became longer and calmer. Unable to find the strength to get up, Kanda fell asleep on top of Allen.

And for that night, the nightmare didn't come for Allen like he expected them to instead he felt warm for once since he regained his memories. A warm light enveloping them keeping the nightmares out.

BANG!

Allen awoke with a start, the door was slammed opens and Marian Cross was staring at the oversized lump and visible ebony tresses.

'Oh shit,' was all Allen could think to say so he said it.

"Oh shit."

**Time 8: The Mission**

"Oh shit," said Allen, staring at the man at the door, feeling disorientated as a sudden wave of a headache came over.

"M-m-m-mas-t-t-ter," stuttered Allen, holding his head as if it was about to fall off, as Cross stomped over.

"What's this?" he said bluntly.

"It's um, um, um, um, a, um, an angel from heaven?" stuttered Allen uselessly, not realising that Marian Cross had ignored him.

"It's the Kanda boy," said Cross, staring at the wings.

"Oh and it's the womanizing bastard from hell, nice to see you Marian Cross," smirked Kanda, turning to face Cross, it seemed he was already awake.

"Yuu Kanda, stupid runaway bird," shot back Cross, both of them looking at each other with hate.

"Drunk, old, irresponsible man," retorted Kanda, getting up and standing level with Cross.

"Child molester," sneered Cross.

"Hey, does anyone know what the hell happened last night, I have one helluva headache," butted in Allen, and they both turned to look at him as if noticing him for the first time.

"IDIOT APPRENTICE," shouted Cross, "Where the hell were you? You just suddenly disappeared and not a single person was sober enough to tell me where the hell you were, so in short, here's your mission," grumbled the agent, shoving a manila coloured folder into the stunned teens hand and stalking out of the room, but not before throwing another insult at Kanda.

"And girly-man you'll be his mission partner from now on."

"Lazy drunkard."

"What happened between you guys and what just happened?" asked Allen, staring at the older male with a quizzical look.

Kanda merely raised one eyebrow and said, "I'll tell you in due time and what just happened, Cross barged in and gave you something."

But it seemed that the boy wasn't listening, instead he was staring at Kanda intently and blurted, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" said Kanda, taken aback.

"The eyebrow raisy thing, you know," said Allen, attempting to raise one eyebrow.

Kanda sighed and swatted Allen over the head and said, "Idiot sprout, you have more important things, what did Cross give you?"

"Oh, um," began Allen opening up the manila folder and out fell a pile of neatly printed sheets.

Kanda picked the top most one and began to read, "Well done sprout you've got your first mission."

"Ugh," groaned Allen, "So will you tell me what happened last night now? And get me some aspirin from the bathroom."

Kanda complied and came back with the pills and a glass of water before explaining as brief as possible about what had happened.

"Ugh, I am never touching that crap again, I feel like hell, and what did you mean by first mission?" said Allen after Kanda explained.

"First mission for the FBI, you were officially an agent as of yesterday," said Kanda.

The main gist of the mission was to infiltrate a mansion as a party guest and download the files. Typical, very typical, however these were some of the most common missions and at completion, criminals could be caught and the evidence was all there. But no one said it was smooth sailing all the way, in fact it was choppy from the very start.

"It's just a stupid mission, get it done, hand in some paperwork, and done, wait for another one and repeat it all over again," chastised Kanda.

"I see, but do I have to dress as a girl again?" groaned Allen

"Yes, I insist, although it'll make Cross hate me more."

If at that Allen gave up I'd laugh, but instead it became a long winded argument, but that's for another time. The two argued, they argued loud enough for Cross to come in and say, I quote, "Just get your sissy arse in a dress and go to the damn party." It ended at that, almost, Kanda and Cross argued some more and Allen was fitted into a dress, everyone was happy, well kinda.

Allen was pissed for obvious reasons as he spent day after day practising to walking in stilettos and blisters.

Cross was in his usual mood, getting drunk and laid.

Kanda was his usual but now that the secret was out that he wasn't exactly straight and that he found someone of interest was tiresome with his foster family annoying him.

So the days past and the day of the party finally arrived.

Allen stumbled out of the toilet, he could finally walk in those strappy silver heels. Dressed in a midnight violet gown that began at the neck with a choker style and fanning out until the floor with the skirt split on one side and silver shoulder length satin gloves. Fully waxed, coated in make-up and feminized, he made a rather convincing female. Long platinum blond curls adorned his face and at the sight of Kanda standing in the lounge room adjusting his tie, Allen felt a blush creep up his face.

Kanda was in a tailored black tuxedo that fitted his frame perfectly with a black vest, tie and white shirt visible underneath. Black slacks, pressed carefully straight down the middle was the next thing Allen's eyes trailed to and finally down to the polished dress shoes, before flicking all the way back up to look at Kanda, his hair was in a low ponytail, stray strands tickling his face.

All the two could do was stare.

"Okay cut the awkward silence," said Cross walking in with a glass of wine.

"Master," greeted Allen.

"Voice," said Kanda almost immediately.

"Woops," said Allen, lightening his voice, "Better?"

"Mm," grunted Kanda and continued to adjust his tie.

"You look good Kanda," complimented Allen, walking towards him with ease.

"And you look like you fell from the sky, let's go," said Kanda, offering an arm to Allen, who took it gingerly and walked towards the entrance where there was an unmarked FBI limousine.

Cross stood by the side as the clambered in and bide a gruff, "Good luck," before slamming the door shut for them and giving the limo a good slap.

In the limousine the two sat in silence as they drove through the streets, for a while before Kanda broke it and asked Allen to check that he had everything.

"Yup, there's not much I need anyway," said Allen rifling through his purse, which was designed to match his dress, and placing each item out beside him, "Phone with untraceable network, wallet, cash, fake ID, invite, lock picker, retractable knife, tracker bugs, make-up, why would I need that?, pen, paper, more miscellaneous items, yeah I have everything."

"Gun?" asked Kanda.

Allen patted his right thigh, the side where the dress wasn't split, smiling.

"The womanizer's golem?"

"It's Timcanpy and it's mine now, yeah I brought it with me, but do I need it, I brought a phone after all," said Allen.

"Good, just keep it with you anyway, just in case and before I forget, you don't use that gun unless your life is on the line and you might need this," said Kanda, drawing out a cardholder from his inner pockets and handing it over to Allen.

"FBI ID?" said Allen in shock, holding the cards in his hand with awe.

"Cross got them, but he forgot to give them to you and game them to me instead," explained Kanda.

"Oh…" said Allen in understanding and putting it back in his purse along with everything else, "So Kanda do _you_ have everything?"

"Phone, USB, fake ID, give me the lock picker, you don't need it, you have the invite, and that's it," said Kanda, checking each item off.

"You don't have any weapons?" asked Allen out of curiosity.

"I do," retorted Kanda, "One here, here, here and Mugen is here," gesturing to his both his cuffs, left shoe and right leg, in that order.

"Wait, what? Mugen?" queried the younger male.

"My Katana," explained Kanda briefly. Oh so that's why he was sitting so funny.

Silence followed, Allen began to fidget, looking out the window, while Kanda, stared with boredom out the window.

"Kanda this is my first time going to this kind of thing… and…" began Allen, unsure of what to say, it was the truth though, he had barely gone outside and remained locked up for most of his life.

"Just act yourself and it'll be fine," assured Kanda, "What have you been doing for the past week?"

"Right…" said Allen not one bit more assured.

Silence over washed again, until the limousine came to a halt and the driver's side backdoor opened, "Master Kanda and Mistress Walker, we have arrived," announced the chauffeur, then adding in a softer voice, "You understand what you have to do, here's an earpiece Walker, wear it and wait for instructions from me, I have cameras being watched from here," continued the FBI agent/chauffeur, handing over a small earpiece which Allen fitted into his ear and covered it with the wig.

"You're all set, good luck on your first mission, Walker," finished the chauffeur and he opened the door fully and stepped back to allow Allen and Kanda through.

Getting his bearings, Allen found himself in front of a large mansion with floodlights illuminating the front rose garden. From his vantage point he could see a small part of the entrance hall, white walls and a large crystal chandelier. He could also see some of the guests, and their attire was so _expensive_ looking that Allen's jaw dropped, he had heard of the rich, but this was over the top.

It took Allen a few more seconds to see that Kanda's arm was offered to him to take.

"Oh," sounded Allen, blinking out of his trance and taking Kanda's arm carefully, and allowed him to be led towards the front door. They were stopped by a burly man who asked for their invitations which Allen pulled out of his purse.

"Thank you," said the man and let them through.

Walking in, through the entrance hall Allen had spied earlier and to the main hall, Allen was in awe at the amount of people and how finely they were dressed. Not only were the occupants dressed richly the hall itself was a piece of art. Another chandelier, larger than the one in the entrance hall hung proudly in the centre of the hall which was surrounded by two smaller ones and a number of smaller lights that illuminated the room. Two staircases at the far end of the hall led up to the balcony that overwatched the hall, that area was more private and the lights were dimmer there.

The hall itself was filled sparsely with men and women and there were two long tables, one on either side of the hall filled with finger foods. There were also waiters and waitresses going around with glasses of champagne and cocktails, which Kanda picked a glass from.

"I'm never touching that stuff again," said Allen, when Kanda made an offering gesture, "And technically I'm still underage," he added in a whisper.

The older male just shrugged and took a sip and they both walked into a corner where they waited for instructions.

Walker

"Oh, yes?" said Allen, barely moving his mouth and moving a hand to brush his hair and adjust the earpiece.

Look straight. The target is the brunet talking to the blonde

Allen looked straight, there were a lot of brunets and blondes, "Uh? Kanda you see a brunet talking to a blonde?"

The blonde is wearing an emerald green dress, and the target is holding a champagne glass

Allen relayed what he was just told.

"Found him," announced Kanda after a few seconds, gesturing to the targets locations with his eyes, which Allen followed.

Good got him? The information you're looking for is upstairs, it's loosely guarded, both of you go up

They made their way slowly towards the stairs and climbed them. Upstairs did have less people and was more spacious with a more of a lounge room look.

Okay, last door to your left, then second right turn and last door

Allen repeated the instructions to Kanda, who moved off.

Walker you serve as a distraction if the target or any of the target's henchmen come up, got it

Allen hummed in understanding.

The rest is up to you guys, make yourself look busy, but keep a look out

The transmission ended there and Allen leaned against the railing and looked down at the hall looking at the dancing, while spotting the target as well as a number of security guards all dressed in fully black suits.

Everything was smooth and Allen was left unbothered until a guard closed in on the target and whispered something and then something was said back, and the guard made his way towards the stairs.

Noticing the guard, Allen grabbed a champagne glass from the nearby roving and walked towards the guard.

"Time for some action," he said softly to himself.

"Time for some action," he said softly to himself.

Allen moved forward with the champagne glass in his hand, he passed the security guard and at the last moment he tripped over his own feet, spilling the liquor all over the guard and some on himself.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" apologised Allen, faking a higher voice and a worried tone.

The guard grunted and turned the other way to clean up in the bathroom.

_Phew, _thought Allen, _that will buy a little more time for Kanda_.

Just as Allen's thoughts went to Kanda's his phone vibrated. Taking it out and noting the caller id he walked out to the balcony and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" he asked uncertainly.

'Beansprout, we have some problems,' said Kanda.

"Kanda what's the matter, Kanda?" said Allen over the phone when static reached his ears.

'The file… not here…' came a reply.

Allen was silent, he turned and ran a hand through his wig, did that mean that all they had done was worthless? It was then when he was a wisp of black disappear behind the door that Kanda had gone through earlier. He stared stunned for a few seconds before telling.

"Kanda, get out, someone is going your direction, Kanda," whispered Allen.

'What? Oh… shit.'

"Kanda? Kanda? Answer me Kanda," but all that reached Allen's ears was silence then a loud thump, then followed by more.

Allen was restless.

It had been only a mere two minutes since Kanda had disconnected from the call, but Allen was worried, what if something had gone wrong, what if Kanda was injured, what if? There were so many what ifs. Worried, Allen sat on an outdoor bench, holding an almost full glass of orange juice, lost in thought.

"Hello Miss," a soft voice broke through Allen's worries.

"Oh, good evening, Mr?"

"Mikk, Tyki Mikk," he answered, inclining his head so that one eye was clearly visible and the other eye was obscured by his wavy bangs.

"Mikk," said Allen taking the offered hand.

"What is a beautiful creature like you doing outside on a wonderful party like so?" Tyki questioned.

"Enjoying the fresh air," replied Allen.

"Enjoy it why you can, Miss _Alexis_ Walker," whispered Tyki, leaning forward so that he could whisper into Allen's ear, before disappearing back inside

Allen sat unmoving, how did the man known, the only person that had any knowledge of _that _ name was Kanda, who had made it up on the whim, and Daishya who had no idea in who _Alexis _was and the man that had approached him was an entire stranger. A shiver ran through him as he sat there, unmoving, until all the sudden his phone vibrated the second time of the night.

"Hello?" said Allen, after fumbling to press the answer button.

'It's me, meet us back in the limo and we're going,' said the voice that was distinguishably Kanda's.

"Okay," said Allen, but Kanda had already hung up.

Sighing softly, Allen got up and walked out of the extravagant hall, and out to find the limousine they had come in waiting for him. Quickening the last few steps he hopped into the open door, where he sank into the leather seating, and looked over to see Kanda, holding a cloth to his left forearm.

"I'm fine," said Kanda before the other male could even open his mouth.

"The files weren't in the computer, I was looking through the cache (1) when the guard came in. He attacked and called for backup when he was down. Instead I planted a virus in it that would allow the FBI look into the computer," explained Kanda, "It's just a small scratch."

Allen nodded.

"When we get back, Cross will debrief us and we're free until our next mission," continued Kanda.

"Okay," answered Allen.

"It went better than I expected," said Kanda. And that coming from Kanda meant 'Well Done'.

"Good evening Tyki-pon," said the fat man in a royal red arm chair, the Millennium Earl.

"Earl," said Tyki, bowing his head in acknowledgement.

"How was it?" asked the Earl.

"I met him, the one you told us to keep an eye on, he makes a wonderful girl," said Tyki with a smirk breaking through as he spoke.

"Oh?"

"Yes," said Tyki, "If you don't need me anymore, I'll be taking my leave."

"Keep an eye on that boy, you and all the other 'Noahs'."

"Of course, sir."

"Kanda," whined Allen as soft lips played over his neck.

"Mm?" sounded Kanda in return.

Currently they were squashed into the porch swing in Allen's garden and Kanda was having his fun with the younger male, but fun only consisted of kissing and touches above the waist.

Either way they didn't go into a sexual relationship due to the main fact that Allen was a minor, but also they were 'socially inept'. After all they both were kept as specimens in the FBI and even after that Allen was confined in the house and Kanda being Kanda was unsocial. And even with their raging hormones, everything was kept non-sexual.

It had been a week of so since the mission and since then the FBI hand managed to get the files required and three men were sent to jail for drug trafficking and human auctions.

As Kanda's kisses slowly eased up, they sat in a comfortable silence with Kanda showing a rare display of attention, cuddled with the albino.

Just as Kanda was drifting off, a gruff voice broke through, "Where the hell are you lovebirds, get out here now!"

"Lovebirds?" asked Allen with an incredulous look on his face before breaking out into mirth.

Kanda merely stared at the boy, unable to understand the humour.

"Bird, get it?" said Allen, flapping his arms, which lead to Kanda's facial expression that yelled 'you need to be sent to a shrink'.

"Oh whatever, come on Cross is waiting."

"Che, the womaniser can wait all he wants," scoffed Kanda as he continued to mark Allen's neck.

"Stop it Kanda, you're going to leave a mark," whimpered Allen.

"Welcome to the real world beansprout.

**Epilogue**

And this brings me to the last part of my story. As I type up the last few paragraphs, in the café _they_ would often visit, I watch the sunset and amidst the street of peak hour home goers, there's a flash of an unruly red-haired figure, walking down the streets arm in arm with a girl on both sides, _old habits die hard._ As I continue to stare you could probably hear the Eiffel Tower being destroyed by Komurin and the scientist's sister yelling at him. Probably the Noahs are still doing what Noahs do, well most of them anyway. I smile as I see my two best friends walk down the street waving, well one of them, and sitting at the café a few tables away from me, chatting in a light conversation. When was the time when the now ever so content person was once just a confined kid? Laughing quietly to myself, the past events wash over me.

Another tale over, another life to end in the coming decades. Perhaps being a god isn't that bad, after all this time I could be with _you_.

As I took a sip of my strawberry milkshake and moved my hand towards the keyboard again, I felt a presence of a person behind me. Ignoring it, I continued to stare at my laptop screen.

"Another tale over, another life to end in the coming decades. Perhaps being a god isn't that bad, after all I met _you,_" said the presence behind me, "So who's this _you_?" continued the silky male voice as a pair of arms landed on my shoulders, wrapping their whole way around. Looking down to see tanned hands and crisp cuffs, I smiled and looked up at the man looking down.

"Tyki."

"Good afternoon, Lavi, so answer my question, who is this _you_?" said Tyki amicably.

"Hmm, oh right, well _you_ refers to Tyki Mikk," I replied.

"Oh really now?" said Tyki, laughing.

"So tell me did you meet him?"

"Yeah, Allen Walker, it's nice to see that he's found reality."

"Yeah even with all the hardships, nothing beats the real world huh?"

-End-

_**OK so this is where the fic stopped, but I had a few more chapters prepared that never quite made it anywhere, so here it is anyway.**_

**Time 9: First Mission Part 2**

"Time for some action," he said softly to himself.

Allen moved forward with the champagne glass in his hand, he passed the security guard and at the last moment he tripped over his own feet, spilling the liquor all over the guard and some on himself.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" apologised Allen, faking a higher voice and a worried tone.

The guard grunted and turned the other way to clean up in the bathroom.

_Phew, _thought Allen, _that will buy a little more time for Kanda_.

Just as Allen's thoughts went to Kanda's his phone vibrated. Taking it out and noting the caller id he walked out to the balcony and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" he asked uncertainly.

'Beansprout, we have some problems,' said Kanda.

"Kanda what's the matter, Kanda?" said Allen over the phone when static reached his ears.

'The file… not here…' came a reply.

Allen was silent, he turned and ran a hand through his wig, did that mean that all they had done was worthless? It was then when he was a wisp of black disappear behind the door that Kanda had gone through earlier. He stared stunned for a few seconds before telling.

"Kanda, get out, someone is going your direction, Kanda," whispered Allen.

'What? Oh… shit.'

"Kanda? Kanda? Answer me Kanda," but all that reached Allen's ears was silence then a loud thump, then followed by more.

Allen was restless.

It had been only a mere two minutes since Kanda had disconnected from the call, but Allen was worried, what if something had gone wrong, what if Kanda was injured, what if? There were so many what ifs. Worried, Allen sat on an outdoor bench, holding an almost full glass of orange juice, lost in thought.

"Hello Miss," a soft voice broke through Allen's worries.

"Oh, good evening, Mr?"

"Mikk, Tyki Mikk," he answered, inclining his head so that one eye was clearly visible and the other eye was obscured by his wavy bangs.

"Mikk," said Allen taking the offered hand.

"What is a beautiful creature like you doing outside on a wonderful party like so?" Tyki questioned.

"Enjoying the fresh air," replied Allen.

"Enjoy it why you can, Miss _Alexis_ Walker," whispered Tyki, leaning forward so that he could whisper into Allen's ear, before disappearing back inside

Allen sat unmoving, how did the man known, the only person that had any knowledge of _that _ name was Kanda, who had made it up on the whim, and Daishya who had no idea in who _Alexis _was and the man that had approached him was an entire stranger. A shiver ran through him as he sat there, unmoving, until all the sudden his phone vibrated the second time of the night.

"Hello?" said Allen, after fumbling to press the answer button.

'It's me, meet us back in the limo and we're going,' said the voice that was distinguishably Kanda's.

"Okay," said Allen, but Kanda had already hung up.

Sighing softly, Allen got up and walked out of the extravagant hall, and out to find the limousine they had come in waiting for him. Quickening the last few steps he hopped into the open door, where he sank into the leather seating, and looked over to see Kanda, holding a cloth to his left forearm.

"I'm fine," said Kanda before the other male could even open his mouth.

"The files weren't in the computer, I was looking through the cache (1) when the guard came in. He attacked and called for backup when he was down. Instead I planted a virus in it that would allow the FBI look into the computer," explained Kanda, "It's just a small scratch."

Allen nodded.

"When we get back, Cross will debrief us and we're free until our next mission," continued Kanda.

"Okay," answered Allen.

"It went better than I expected," said Kanda. And that coming from Kanda meant 'Well Done'.

"Good evening Tyki-pon," said the fat man in a royal red arm chair, the Millennium Earl.

"Earl," said Tyki, bowing his head in acknowledgement.

"How was it?" asked the Earl.

"I met him, the one you told us to keep an eye on, he makes a wonderful girl," said Tyki with a smirk breaking through as he spoke.

"Oh?"

"Yes," said Tyki, "If you don't need me anymore, I'll be taking my leave."

"Keep an eye on that boy, you and all the other 'Noahs'."

"Of course, sir."

"Kanda," whined Allen as soft lips played over his neck.

"Mm?" sounded Kanda in return.

Currently they were squashed into the porch swing in Allen's garden and Kanda was having his fun with the younger male, but fun only consisted of kissing and touches above the waist.

Either way they didn't go into a sexual relationship due to the main fact that Allen was a minor, but also they were 'socially inept'. After all they both were kept as specimens in the FBI and even after that Allen was confined in the house and Kanda being Kanda was unsocial. And even with their raging hormones, everything was kept non-sexual.

It had been a week of so since the mission and since then the FBI hand managed to get the files required and three men were sent to jail for drug trafficking and human auctions.

As Kanda's kisses slowly eased up, they sat in a comfortable silence with Kanda showing a rare display of attention, cuddled with the albino.

Just as Kanda was drifting off, a gruff voice broke through, "Where the hell are you lovebirds, get out here now!"

"Lovebirds?" asked Allen with an incredulous look on his face before breaking out into mirth.

Kanda merely stared at the boy, unable to understand the humour.

"Bird, get it?" said Allen, flapping his arms, which lead to Kanda's facial expression that yelled 'you need to be sent to a shrink'.

"Oh whatever, come on Cross is waiting."

"Che, the womaniser can wait all he wants," scoffed Kanda, but allowed himself to be dragged by Allen to Cross.

"There you are!" called Cross as Allen and Kanda entered Allen's room, "Well done you two, you have just earned yourselves a holiday to Hawaii along with me."

"WHAT?" shouted Allen in astonishment.

"Are you death? I said you have—"

"No I heard but WHAT?" said Allen, "Why Hawaii and why a holiday?"

"Holiday, because it makes the job sound more attractive and Hawaii because one of the globe's most dangerous terrorist leader is at large there," explained Cross shortly, "Anymore questions? We'll be departing in three days time and we are asked to act as normal citizens and arrest the man when we get a chance. Here are the mission specs," he handed over two manila folders, "Now you lovebirds can go back to what you were doing earlier, whatever you were doing."

"Wait, I don't have a passport right?" asked Allen.

"You have an FBI I.D." And that ended the conversation

They read through the mission specs, packed their bags and in three days time, they found themselves at the international airport ready to board the airplane. In the waiting area Kanda and Allen were playing a childish game of who would blink first and Cross had ignored the blatant signs of 'No Smoking' and had lit a cigarette.

"Passengers for flight XXXXX boarding the plane will begin in ten minutes," the stereotypical female voice came over the intercom.

"That's us," said Cross picking up his travel bag and gesturing the other two to follow. At the line they cut the queue and boarded, where they then took business class seats. The FBI apparently didn't do cheap.

It was a gruelling trip, boring and nothing to do. Kanda wasted time with Allen by cutting off his split ends with scissors he somehow managed to sneak on (not to mention all the other firearms they had). After what seemed like hours and was hours, they began their steep decline onto Hawaiian soil.

"Welcome to Hawaii."

**Omake: Another Issue**

If there was anything that one could complain about a tropical climate it was a lot.

For one it was the heat, being near the Equator it was hot, the weather was always warm, if not boiling.

Another thing was that it was, being in the tropics it was very humid, wet and sticky all day long.

With both these conditions there was also a large number of flying insects, which either were very annoying or left you with pink, itchy lumps all over, or both.

Being from a rather temperate climate, Allen and Kanda both weren't faring well in the tropical island.

After checking into their hotel, Cross summoned the two into his room, which composed of one queen-sized bed and a mini bar full of alcohol unlike the boy's which was a twin share, to discuss the mission and plans of what was to happen and what they were to do.

It was simple rather, Allen had deducted it was more of a mission for him again than anyone else, in fact he wasn't even sure if the FBI dealt with these types of things. It was a cat and mouse chase to catch a thief that has stolen 2.5 million US dollars worth of pharmaceutical drugs. As to why? Who knows? Intelligence said that the man was on the main island, Hawai'i. The public was unaware of the matter, in order to lessen the alarm and hence bringing in an easier capture. There were also already agents on the lookout for the man and the mission was meant to be a cinch.

But Allen couldn't help but wonder why the hell did Cross had to come?

It was the next day when Allen found out...

…That his Master would never change his ways.

They were meant to be scouting for the thief, however currently they were relaxed on the beach, at least Cross was. Relaxing on a fold-up chair under an umbrella he had a glass of wine in his hand, the bottle was in the cooler and he was surrounded by bikini clad girls.

Allen sighed and turned to Kanda, both unlike Cross, who was in swimming trunks, were fully dressed and sitting on a bench above the beach.

"So are we actually going to do anything?"

"I found out last night that this was a dud mission, it was all for the womaniser," answered Kanda.

"Master," growled Allen, walking to the man under the umbrella, "We're getting out of here!"

**Time 10: The Noah Clan**

It had been a week since they returned from Hawaii. They had returned after dragging Cross away from his 'pretty things' and they were back into everyday life, well as normal everyday life could be for them. For the meantime, there wasn't anything on and Allen and Kanda continued to discover more about each other, they spent time in Allen's garden talking for hours on about no topic in particular, Kanda would be silent for more than half the time, but they sat in peace in Allen's haven away from the dangers of the real world. All was well, but there was a foreboding promise of chaos, not unlike the calm before the storm.

A soft candle light played across the room, the walls couldn't be seen and the only illuminated thing was the checker black and white floor and a cone shaped candle floating giving the eerie glow. A few moments later a figure materialised from the darkness and one single finger extended and supported the sharp bottom of the candle. The figure walked into the light revealing doll-like features and spiky hair, the person was hard to define as either female or male at first, but as the lower half came into view, the skirt and striped socks told of a female.

"Rhode."

A single voice with a bubbly exterior yet a dark underlying layer called out.

Rhode giggled and turned to her right and stared at something that wasn't visible. Finally a man with impossible proportions appeared. A beige overcoat adorned his almost balloon like body and round reading glasses sat on his nose above the wide grin that never seemed to disappear.

"Earl," greeted Rhode, running up and hugging the man.

"It's nice to see you too, my child, I'm here today to call you to our family dinner," said the Earl.

"Oh okay, I'll be there," said Rhode happily

Tyki drummed his fingers carelessly on the mahogany desk as he stared aimlessly at his desktop screen until the screen saved came up, moving the mouse the screen reverted back. Tyki stared and stared.

Allen Walker, 15, male and an entire mystery... Oh and just for mention, a very pretty girl.

The phone rang, breaking through his reverie, "Tyki Mikk speaking."

"There's someone looking for you on line 2," replied his secretary voice.

"Alright," he leaned forward and redirected the phone, "Tyki Mikk speaking."

"Tyki-pon!"

"Well, good afternoon, Millennium Earl."

"I called to tell you tonight we are having a family dinner, Tyki-pon," said the Millennium Earl.

"I'll be there, is there anything else you need?" promised Tyki.

"Nothing else, just don't miss out little family gathering," said the Earl in the same bubbly voice he spoke to Rhode in.

"Alright, goodbye."

Skinn Bolic was an heavily built man, and liked sweets a bit too much, as he strolled down the streets glaring at anyone that dared to look at him, when his cell phone rang, people turned to stare, it was a happy and bouncy song, growled he muttered a death threat and picked up the phone.

"Skinn Bolic here," he said, with an undertone of a growl.

"Skinn," said the same bouncy voice that spoke to Tyki and Rhode earlier.

"What is it?" he growled back.

"Family dinner, Skinn, I'll be sure to have your favourite desserts," said the Millennium Earl.

Skinn perked up at the sound of dessert.

"I'll see you tonight then Skinn~."

The Millennium Earl put down his phone before dialling a few more numbers calling his 'family' together, thirteen of them, fourteen if you counted the twins as two. _Hopefully they could all make it_, thought the Earl.

Dialling a few more numbers he finally put down the phone and relaxed in his large, oversized armchair.

It was later that evening all the Millennium Earl's 'family' had gathered, he was upset that not all of them could make it, but the amount come had sufficed. He could hear bickering from where he stood outside the dining room, sighing he shook his head, children would always be children.

"Jasdero, Devitto, I'm going to rip you to shreds," growled Skinn at the troublemaker twins of the 'family'.

"Hii, we did nothing, right Devitto?" laughed Jasdero.

"Yeah, yeah, the ring tone on your phone wasn't changed by us right?" said Devitto.

"I am going to kill you!"

The twins would never change, crazy hyperactive and annoying.

The Earl then listened more closely and behind the racket he could hear Rhode, her father Cyril, Tyki and Lulubell engaged in soft conversation. Sighing once again as he heard plates crash, he decided to make an entrance.

"My children, it seems that we have already reacquainted ourselves, hmm?"

Apologies and blaming were almost immediately thrown out but they were silenced when the Millennium Earl sat down at the head of the table and stared down at the occupants.

"I've called you all here today, I have a proposal to make," began the Earl, "As you all know we make up seven of the successful thirteen Apostles, those that are chosen by god, those that have accepted the Noah gene. Now as you all know we were created with one due purpose, world domination," he paused at that and looked at the Apostles that had gathered today, they nodded, it was true after all they all had high profile jobs and a large influence.

"However there was a leak in this research, the FBI got their hands on one sample and that sample was used to create Number Fourteen."

There was a hushed murmur around the table and the Earl waited for them to quieten.

"Tyki I believe you've already met him," said the Millennium Earl, his eyes staring directly at the man in question.

"Huh, arah?" asked Tyki and then it dawned on him, "Oh, oh, _Miss_ Allen Walker was it?"

"Yes, Allen Walker, the Fourteenth. He currently sides with the FBI, whose goal is to destroy us and with the Fourteenth on their side they may have a chance, but that's a chance that I'm not willing to give, so I have separate missions for all of you. Rhode, Lulubell and Cyril, you two are to continue life as normal until you are summoned. Skinn, I have an important mission for you, but it doesn't begin yet, I will call for you when it does. Jasdevi, you two are to hunt down and preferably capture, but if you must kill this man," he threw a card at them and the twins flipped it around.

"Marian Cross, hii?"

"AAH I've heard of him, he's one of the top FBI agents."

"I'm glad you know of him, you two," said the Earl, "Now you know what to do, hunt him down and bring him to me."

"Now I have something special for you Tyki-pon," continued the Earl, staring directly at the man, "I'll tell you later after dinner."

At the word dinner, servants filled into the room bringing in the entrée for each guest.

"Well, let us eat," announced the Earl.

Tyki stared into the mirror as he adjusted his thick round glasses, in the reflection he was dressed as a common man and in the background he could see the Earl sitting happily and waiting for Tyki.

"Why is it that I have to do this?" asked Tyki, growling.

"Because~," said the Earl in a sing songy voice.

And so Tyki suddenly found himself in the headquarters of the FBI where a storm was beginning to brew.

….

_**And that was all I ever wrote~ I hope you all enjoyed **_

_**See you next time :)**_


End file.
